Punishment
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: When the Olympians start acting like children, they're going to be treated like children. Join the Olympians as they embark on their craziest, most annoying, and strangest punishment ever; high school.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is MY NEW IDEA! YAY! If any of you read my Godbook story, you saw that I said I was going to do this in chapter 8, so here you go! I hope you enjoy my new story!

_Prologue_

It was a calm day at Olympus. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and everybody was fine and dandy.  
>….okay. That's a lie. Here's what actually was going on.<p>

"Really? You're pathetic!" Athena yelled.

"You're…you're….OWL FACE!" Poseidon screeched back at her.

"I cannot believe that I actually let you talk me into giving Percy permission to date my daughter!"

"Well, your daughter is going to have a more fun life now that Percy's in it!"

"Fun? I hope to Zeus that that's not the kind of _fun _that will ruin her future!"

Over across the room, Artemis and Apollo were having a quarrel of their own.

"You sicken me! How dare you flirt with my huntresses!" Artemis yelled.

"It was just one time, lil' sis. Chillax, take a breath." Apollo said calmly.

"Chillax? How can I chillax when you are flirting with the maidens?"

"It was a joke!"

Aphrodite and Ares weren't very 'lovey dovey' either.

"WHAT? You took away my _Eternal Grace _Perfume? Why would you DO that?" Aphrodite yelled in tears.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he gave her the perfume back. "Here, I'm sorry."

"NO! Our date is off! WHO TAKES PERFUME FROM GIRLS?" Aphrodite screeched.

"Aph! Please, babe!"

Zeus sat, watching the three quarreling groups. "SILENCE!" he yelled.

The crowd gathered at their respectful thrones. The gods and goddesses who weren't fighting satin their thrones, a bit terrified. Well, except Hephaestus, who was booming laughter at Ares and Aphrodite. The atmosphere darkened a bit, and the clouds gathered into a dark, gray heap, a gray that could beat Athena's eyes in a contest any day. The heavens became dark, giving Olympus a sinister look.

"I've had enough of your fighting. You all keep arguing like mortal teenagers! Now, you shall see what it is like to be a normal teenager. I want the six of you to get in your mortal clothing." He paused, staring down the six gods and goddesses. Murmurs of "what"s and "why"s escaped from the six gods and goddesses. Confused looks gathered on their faces.

Zeus sat on his throne proudly, and said to the six,

"You are going to high school."

"What? Father, let's be rational about this…" Athena said.

"No, daughter. Rationality does not apply here. You are all acting like children. Now, you will be treated like children. You are to go to school every day, do your homework, and take part in extracurricular activities, like every normal teenager in the world."

"That's not fair!" Poseidon said. "Athena does that stuff already!"

Zeus sighed. "So? It wouldn't hurt to be more like her."

Athena smiled a smug smile at Poseidon.

"Take mortal money. You'll need it for more clothing. I expect you back in six months, at the beginning of summer. Goodbye," Zeus dismissed the six.

"Great, Apollo, look what mess you've gotten us into now," Artemis said.

"You're one to talk." Her twin said.

"Please," Athena said, "Poseidon started this."

Aphrodite just stomped away from Ares, and flipped her hair behind her back.

A/N there's the prologue! Please tell me what you think!


	2. What's The Plan, Owl Face?

Wow! You guys are awesome! Over 14 reviews? I hope this story reaches your expectations! After the not-so-long long wait….CHAPTER ONE! This chapter and chapter two will be about them settling in, and then we'll have HIGH SCHOOL! PLEASE stick with the story. The next two chapters won't be the best, but they tell you about their new life.

I TOTALLY forgot this, in the prologue: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! OR THE GREEK GODS! OR Google Translate, which helped me out with the Latin. ;) Thanks to ISolemnleySwear-MischeifManaged for the names! Sorry if I spelled that wrong, lol. That's a long penname.

_Chapter One: What's The Plan, Owl Face?_

The three gods—Apollo, Ares, and Poseidon—sat next to Athena and Artemis outside of Aphrodite's quarters. Leave it to Aphrodite to take three hours to gather some pairs of clothes and a heap of money.

Finally, she emerged from her quarters. She was wearing her signature body-hugging red dress, and red stilettos. Her lip gloss shined in perfection, and her pink eye shadow seemed to bounce color onto the walls.

Compared to the goddess of beauty, the others looked poor. Poseidon was just wearing khaki shorts and his Hawaiian shirt. Apollo was wearing a polo shirt and guy shorts. Ares was wearing a red tee-shirt and a black leather jacket. Artemis was wearing a knee-length white dress and white flats. Athena wore a white blouse and black trousers. They already all looked around sixteen, which was good, because normally, they all looked in their early to late thirties. Now, they would blend in better as teenagers.

Aphrodite walked right past Ares, and sat next to her 'BGFFOIL', Athena. (It's on my Godbook; it means Best Goddess Friends For Our Immortal Lives.)

"So, what's the plan, Owl Face?" Poseidon asked Athena.

Athena rolled her stormy gray eyes, and now with her sixteen-year-old-face, it looked a bit more sassy than normal. She stood up, and clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Okay. I have come up with a strategy. We all look from sixteen to eighteen. Aphrodite, out of the three girls, looks about eighteen, whereas Artemis looks about sixteen, like me. So, therefore, she would be old enough to purchase an apartment, because she is an adult in mortal society. Artemis, Aphrodite, and I will share an apartment.

"Out of the three of you boys," she continued on, "Poseidon and Ares look about eighteen, Apollo looks about sixteen, like Artemis and I. So, either one of Poseidon or Ares could purchase an apartment for you three to live in. As gods and goddesses, we have a load of mortal money; enough to last us a lifetime in the real world. We'll be fine as long as we don't blow it. Seeing as I am the most responsible," she glanced at Apollo, "I should hold all the money. That way, we are not tempted to spend it all." As a younger girl, her voice was higher, and seemed more…peaceful, yet still strict and intimidating.

Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Poseidon all passed her their wad of cash, sadly. She placed them in her bag. "We should go now," Artemis said. "It will be cold on Earth, seeing as it is the middle of December. The high school should be on winter break right now, so that gives us time to settle in and get registered at Goode."

"Who said anything about Goode? Isn't that where Percy goes?" The sea god asked.

Athena nodded as she looked at him. "Annabeth has just transferred over as well." She said.

"Wait, whoa, whoa. Hold up." Ares said. "Our names. They're too…godly. We have to come up with fake ones."

Athena thought about it. "Yes, I suppose we do. Ares, you shall become Aaron. Apollo…Paul. Poseidon, Dylan, it means son of sea. Artemis, Melissa, also known as Missy. Hmm. For Aphrodite…"

"Delia!" The goddess of love yelled. "My name will be Delia."

Athena nodded. "Okay, Delia. Now for me…"

"How about Anna?" Artemis asked.

"It's too close to Annabeth. Plus, I have the same eyes as her, and if she sees my name is Anna, she shall get suspicious. What about…Arianna? It still has your idea of Anna in it, but it's different. Does everybody agree on their names?" Everybody nodded.

"We have a long day ahead of us. We should get going soon," Artemis said.

"Does everybody have a few things they want to bring?" Athena asked.

Everybody nodded. Ares had his collection of leather jackets, Apollo had his Haiku books, Poseidon had his…aquatic stuff, Artemis had her bows and arrows, Aphrodite had her pink, purple, and sparkly dresses and her makeup and perfume, and Athena had her laptop filled with all her blueprints and downloaded books. All of these things were stored in each person's suitcase; a suitcase that could fit anything inside of it. That included every god's and goddess's entire mortal wardrobe, actually. That wasn't really that much.

"Let's go!" Apollo cheered. Just as we were about to leave, Hermes walked by.

"Hermes!" Artemis yelled. He turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Deliver news to Thalia, please, that she is in charge of the hunt for six months, and if she needs anything, to Iris Message me." Hermes nodded and was off.

"Does everybody remember their fake names?" Athena asked.

"Wait, what would be our last names?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo and Artemis would have the same last names, because they are twins. Maybe Nightshade, in honor of Zoe." Artemis lowered her head. Apollo nodded. Nightshade was good for him.

"Dylan…Oceanus. It's Latin for Ocean," Poseidon said. Athena nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Can I be Delia Beauregard? In honor of my daughter?" Aphrodite asked. Athena smiled at her, Aphrodite taking that as a yes.

Ares sneered. "I guess I'll be Aaron Bello. Latin for warfare." Athena just bit her lip, thinking of a name for her.

"So, we have Delia Beauregard, Paul and Melissa Nightshade, Dylan Oceanus, and Aaron Bello. I guess I could be Arianna Sapiens. It means wise one." We all agreed on the names.

"Should we get going now?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes. But one quick thing," Athena said. "We only call each other our fake names in public. Just around each other, we should call each other our given names. It would cause less confusion."

They all started out the door. "Wait! How are we supposed to get down there?" Apollo asked.

"We take the elevator down, dummy. Then we just walk out of the empire state building and try to find an apartment close to Goode." Artemis said.

They all went down the elevator into the first level of the building. Without being noticed, they snuck out the door into the streets on New York.

A/N There you go! Chapter one is up and running! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two will be up soon! I swear guys, this sounds like every other author, but feedback really inspires me to write faster. It doesn't need to be a page long, just something like "Hey, nice chapter," really does make me happy. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome in my stories!

I love feedback _almost _as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie, the girl who will now go and celebrate that people ACTUALLY like her story (:

iLY!


	3. Goode is Good

Okay. I re-did this chapter countless times. I decided, after three re-dos, to just have them go to Goode. Anyway, they found their apartments, bout new mortal clothes, and re-did the apartments. The new styles are mentioned.

P.S. In this story, Athena had brown, straight hair, like mine. Sorry, but that's just how I saw her as, and I already have it typed and everything. I know they say she has black hair…but think of it as a thing that happens to her when she becomes mortal, okay? So please don't comment on that. Oh, and Artemis had straight auburn hair. Aphrodite has wavy blonde hair ;)

P.P.S. Poseidon's shirt is based off of one I actually saw, and was tempted to buy, even though I'm a girl. (:

P.P._P_.S. I realllly hate Pothena, but you guys like it, so I'll have flirting and stuff. But if anything, they will not do anything more than that, maybe a peck on the cheek…but I just hate Pothena.

I don't own PJO! Or Gleeson Hedge.

_Chapter Two: Goode is Good_

Aphrodite woke up in her warm, fuzzy purple bed. Her room had just been re-done, and now everything was purple and sparkly; her pillows, comforter, sheets, lamp, lampshade, bean bag chair, and walls. She practically ran to her closet, squealing. Today was going to be their first day at Goode. She picked out dark wash skinny jeans, brown Ugg boots, and a long sleeved pink Aeropostale shirt. She looked in her human-sized mirror and smiled.

Artemis woke up after Aphrodite, which was a surprise. Her room was blue; she had dark blue sheets and pillows, and a blue mattress with a full moon on it. Her lamp was white while the lampshade had stars in the night sky on it. Her rug was fuzzy and white, and her walls were a light blue. She put on a pair of boot-cut jeans, white Uggs, and a white short sleeved Hollister shirt.

Athena was the first awake, as normal. She had already gotten on her gray Uggs, black sweat pants, and gray Abercrombie & Fitch shirt by the time the other girls woke up. Her room was painted a very light shade of gray. Her sheets and pillows were dark gray, and her comforter was as light a gray as the walls with black polka dots. She had a bookshelf in her room, which took the place of where a TV would normally be. Her walls had small circular mirrors on them.

The three girls all emerged to the two bathrooms at once, which kind of creped them out a little. The small one went to Aphrodite, and the big one went to Artemis and Athena, which only seemed fair. Aphrodite put on her makeup (white eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, mascara, etc;) while Artemis and Athena just brushed their hair and teeth. Artemis put on lip gloss, blush, and mascara. To Aphrodite's surprise, Athena wore mascara and lip gloss, but nothing more. Aphrodite let her wavy, blonde hair fall down her shoulders and back, reaching to the middle of her back. Artemis pulled her auburn hair into a pony tail, and Athena just let her brown, straight hair reach its normal length (about four inches below her shoulder) as she left it down. The all grabbed their coats as they walked out of the door.

When the three left the apartment, the three boys were waiting outside in the hall for them. Poseidon was wearing jeans and a tee shirt from Aeropostale that had a life preserver on it. It said "Montauk Beach, NY" and then "A87" on the bottom part of the preserver. He wore a sea green zip-up hoodie over that and black converse. He looked almost exactly like Percy, but a few years older. His sea green eyes and shaggy black hair looked just like Percy's, but his features were different somehow.

Ares wore a red tee shirt that read "DIE!" and had a stick figure with a gun. He had a black leather jacket on over that, jeans, and red Nike shoes. He looked more peaceful when he was young, but still had that (excuse my language, here) bad-ass-who-will-kick-your-butt-if-you-mess-with-his-girlfriend look. He didn't have all the battle scars, which made him seem less intimidating.

Apollo wore a plain white tee, jeans, blue orange converse, and a yellow zip-up hoodie. His blonde hair was all shaggy and un tamed, and his blue eyes popped out. He looked like an average teenage boy with an incredibly white smile.

Ares took Aphrodite's hand and she giggled. She was over her little quarrel with him, but knowing the two, they'd be at it again soon. Apollo and Artemis walked side-by-side, arguing over who was older, once again. Poseidon looked at Athena. "No way, fish brain. Keep walking," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What? Wait, how did you know what I was going to ask?" Poseidon asked her.

"Goddess of Wisdom. I saw that one coming," she said.

The six walked across the street and down a block, and they were at Goode. Athena went into the building first, and she talked to a secretary in the office. "Hello, sweetie," the secretary said to her. Behind Athena, Aphrodite smiled and waved.

"Hello! I'm Delia Beauregard! Who are you?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm Ms. Li. Now, are you the six new students?"

Athena nodded. "Yes, we are. I'm Arianna Sapiens. That's Paul and Melissa Nightshade, Dylan Oceanus, and Aaron Bello. Delia already introduced herself," Athena said.

The secretary smiled. "I'm very into Greek Mythology," Ms. Li said, which made the six suddenly pay attention. "And Oceanus was a Titan Lord, who ruled the seas before the great god Poseidon. He hates that guy. Anyway, nice meeting you six! Here are your passes into the classes, to let the teachers know you're the new six students. Here are the schedules." She handed them each a pass and schedule. "They're all the same time periods and such. We thought that you would all know each other and just be more comfortable in the same classes."

"Thanks!" Aphrodite giggled. The six looked at their schedules.

_**8:15—Alegbra with Mrs. Roca  
>9:00—English Language ArtsCreative Writing Class with Mr. Hahna  
>9:45—Social StudiesHistory (Second Semester Greek/Roman Mythology& Early Life Of The Roman and Greek Peoples) with Mrs. Reese  
>10:30—Physical Education with Coach Hedge<br>11:15—Musical Lessons with Miss Green  
>12:00—Lunch<br>12:45—Free period  
>1:30—ScienceChemistry/Biology (depending on the month) with Mr. Merci  
>2:15—Study Hall<br>3:00-Dismissal  
>Enjoy your semester here at Goode! <strong>_

_**GOODE IS GOOD!**_

"That's convenient; the end of the day is study hall!" Athena said.

"Yay," Ares said sarcastically.

"I hate studying!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Calm down, Delia. I'll help you study," Athena said.

"I still hate it!"

Poseidon laughed. "Good luck teaching that, Athena."

Ms. Li's eyes widened. "Did you just call her Athena?"

"Yeah, Dylan, did you just call Arianna Athena?" Artemis practically yelled.

"Uhh…" Poseidon mumbled. "It's her nickname, you know, because her last name means 'Wise One' I call her Athena. Let's go," he all but sprinted out the door.

"Let us leave the room,  
>Or we will be late for class,<br>And get in trouble." Apollo said.

The remaining five left the office.

Athena ran up to Poseidon. "I CANNOT BELIEVE you called me ATHENA in a SCHOOL! You are such a FISH HEAD!" She harshly whispered. Aphrodite giggled at the two, who were now arguing in hushed voices.

"You two fight like an old couple," Aphrodite giggled.

Athena rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked forward. The 8:05 bell run, signaling five minutes to get to class. The six hurriedly found their lockers—708, 709, 710, 711, 712, and 713. They grabbed their text books (which had kindly been placed in their lockers for them) and headed down the stairs to floor one, room five, Algebra.

Just after they walked in, the 8:10 bell rung. They all took their seats; Ares, then Aphrodite, then Athena, then Poseidon next to Artemis, who sat next to her annoying twin, Apollo. Mrs. Roca stood.

"Welcome back, students. We have some new arrivals here, Mr. Aaron Bello, Miss Delia Beauregard, Miss Arianna Sapiens, Mr. Dylan Oceanus, Miss Melissa Nightshade, and her brother, Mr. Paul Nightshade." The class just stared at them. One girl just blew a bubble with her bubblegum and let it pop. "Now, onto the lesson. Let's start with some basic Algebra to catch you all up from that long winter break."

She wrote a problem on the board. **5x + 7 - 12 =48. X=?**

"That is very simple. Now find the value of X."

Athena's hand shot up without her even having to work out the problem. "Oh great," one blonde boy behind her said. "We have a Miss Granger in our class." The class laughed.

Athena ignored him. "Yes Miss Sapiens? Do you know the answer?" Athena nodded.

"The value of X is twelve."

Poseidon knew this was going to be one long day ahead…and he knew just the girl he'd trick into doing his Algebra homework tonight.

A/N: It's short, but here you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter Three will be up soon!


	4. Study Hall MakeOut Session

Oh, wow, thank you for all the nice reviews! I know I made an error on the math question. You will see _**why**___in the next chapter!

Oh, and thanks to all those who actually reviewed nicely! I got a flame. But whatever, right?

I don't own PJO. ):

_Chapter Three- Study Hall Make Out Session_

Free Period rolled around quickly, and Athena agreed to doing Poseidon's algebra, so that's what she would be doing in Study Hall. The six gods and goddesses sat down outside the school on the benches, under the trees. They were allowed to go outside during Free Period, but just not past the big oak trees, which they were sitting under. Athena sighed as she began to work on her algebra, so she could mess up—I mean _do_ Poseidon's.

"I am soooo bored. I'm going to the cafeteria to get a Macchiato. Anybody want one?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'll take a Mocha Frappe, with extra whipped cream." Artemis said.

"I'll have whatever you are," Poseidon said.

"Yeah," Ares and Apollo agreed.

"Ari?" Aphrodite asked. Athena didn't hear as she jotted down more answers. "Arianna!"

Athena jerked her head up, and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Um, I'll just take whatever Artemis said, just no whipped cream." She looked down at her books and began writing again. Aphrodite nodded and pulled out fifteen dollars. She was back with the orders in ten minutes, giving them thirty-five to drink their Mochas and Macchiatos and talk.

"So, do you want to play would you rather?" Aphrodite asked. "Or Truth or Dare?"

"Would you rather," Apollo said. "Truth or Dare is over used." Athena nodded as she stared down at her homework. She slammed the book shut, signaling she had finished her algebra.

"Okay…" Aphrodite said. "Ari!"

"Oh, Zeus, help me." Athena said.

"Okay, Arianna, would you rather…kiss Dylan or Paul?" Aphrodite squealed.

Apollo and Poseidon both looked at the teenaged goddess of wisdom. Athena stumbled on her words. "Wh-what kind of q-question is that? I'm sworn not to do that! You know that, Delia!"

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, same here. But I'd chose Dylan."

"Why?" Apollo whined. Artemis glared at him. "Oh, yeah. Siblings. Incest. Bad."

"Hmmm, okay, I didn't ask you." Aphrodite said, pulling out her lip gloss. As she applied it, she said, "Ari, how about you?"

Athena looked between the two boys. "I…I don't know." She blushed and looked down at her book bag. "I really should start on my creative story." She got up from the bench and grabbed her back pack, and walked away from the shady oak tree over into the sun and sat in the grass. She pulled out her notebook and began writing in it.

"Whatever." Aphrodite said. "Okay, I'll choose someone else. Oh, Dylan! Would you rather…"

And the game went on until they had to get inside for Chemistry. Athena was the first inside, and until they got to study hall, avoided the boys. That was kind of hard, because she was paired up with Poseidon for Chemistry. He made the comment, "Maybe _we_ have chemistry," as a joke, which only made her avoid them more.

Artemis and Apollo got paired up for Chemistry, which ended with three explosions, two over-flows, a singed lab coat, and chemicals all over the table. Mr. Merci sighed as he dismissed the class and began cleaning up the chemicals.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

As the end of the day was approaching, study hall was the last period of the day. Athena walked beside Artemis. Aphrodite and Ares held hands, and Poseidon and Apollo were debating Zeus knows what. As they walked past an empty classroom, Aphrodite stopped all the sudden. They all looked in the room to see a boy and a girl kissing—scratch that. They were _making out _in a classroom. "Oh, how CUTE!" Aphrodite gushed. The couple looked up to see Aphrodite jumping up and down.

"Oh my gods, Perce, we better go." The gray-eyed girl said.

"Perce? As in Percy Jackson?" Athena asked, walking in front of Aphrodite.

"Y-yes…" Percy said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Arianna Sapiens." Athena extended her right hand to the boy. "And I suggest you do that somewhere else." Percy shook her hand.

"You are a demigod." Percy said. "A daughter of Athena. Your eyes,"

Athena stiffened. She hated lying. "Um, yes, son of Poseidon. I am."

The other five gods and goddesses introduced themselves. "Wait," Annabeth said. "All of you are…demigods?"

"No," Percy said. "They're gods. Oceanus? Really, Dad? You DID know that was the Sea Titan before you, right? I could come up with something better."

"Mom?" Annabeth said, running over to Athena, hugging her. "I'm so sorry! I know you hate Percy, but I really do love him, and I—"

Athena laughed. "Honey, I accept. Really." She looked at Percy. "But if you break her heart, you'll be going to the Underworld before the fates have planned. Now, I suggest you get to class." She said right as the warning bell rang. Annabeth and Percy nodded and ran off.

"I thought she was going to blast me to smithereens, Wise Girl." Percy said.

Athena smiled when she heard that. Oh, she would if he hurt her daughter. She would indeed.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

After twenty minutes of being at their apartments, Athena finished Poseidon's algebra. She opened the boys' apartment door, walked up to him, practically threw the homework to Poseidon, and went back to her own room.

Artemis was working on her Greek homework. They had to make a story about their favorite goddess or god. Artemis wrote about Zoe Nightshade and Artemis (herself), but changed her name to Zoe_y_ Nightly. She wrote down quickly. Some of what she wrote was:

_Zoey Nightly died in Artemis's arms. As a blessing, the goddess of the hunt turned the thousands-years-old girl into a constellation. She said, "Let the world honor you, brave one," as Zoey disappeared into the heavens._

Artemis smiled sadly and looked at the sunny sky. Soon, she would see the stars again.

Aphrodite decided to work on the Greek homework as well. She wrote about Aphrodite (herself) as she paired up a pair of demigods, which were very alike Percy and Annabeth.

The boys, across the hall, were all procrastinating. Ares was watching football, Apollo was writing haikus, and Poseidon was trying to figure out why Athena was so ticked off at him. None of them were happy in the end; Ares' team lost, Apollo made five, eight, and then three syllables, and Poseidon couldn't figure out why he had a mad/embarrassed goddess at him. Then he remembered; the would you rather question. She didn't like talking about intimacy when she was sworn against it.

Athena finished her homework sooner than the others. She walked out of the living room, where the other two girls were working, and into her room. She shut the door and sat on her bed.

Artemis finished second. She went to her room, and looked out the window at the stars. She smiled and a tear rolled down her face as she saw Zoe's constellation.

Aphrodite brushed her hair as she looked in the mirror. She _had _to pair someone up. And she had her next targets in sight.

A/N who will the couple be? It's NOT, Poseidon and Athena (yuck!) they just flirt. It's actually a certain pairing…that I won't tell you. Until next chapter. (:

~Suzie


	5. The Three A's Worst Day

I loved reading all of your reviews! We made it to 100! Thanks so much, guys!

All of your guesses were great! But…only a few guessed it right! Well, you'll figure out which pairing gets paired up in this chapter! Originally, this chapter was called Aphrodite's Matchmaking, but I like this one better.

I don't own PJO ):

_Chapter Four: The Three A's Worst Day_

It was only their second day of school, and Aphrodite had already given in to the urge to pair a couple people up. Those two people had just transferred over to Goode as well. And they were in for the surprise of their lives.

The first class of the day, Algebra, was filled with Athena smirking at Poseidon. He, though he would never admit it to her, was a bit frightened with the looks she gave him.

Artemis was absentmindedly looking at the clock, wanting the day to end. She knew about Aphrodite's plan, and Zeus forbid it included her. Her brother, Apollo, however, hoped it would be _him_. Every couple Aphrodite pairs is a good one.

Ares just sat at his desk, still pretty ticked that his team lost.

Mrs. Roca had collected their homework, and looked over it quickly, seeing who got the gist of it and who didn't. As she passed them out, she either smiled or frowned. When she got to Athena, she said, "Much improvement from the small mistake you made yesterday."

To which Athena replied, "Oh, it was no mistake." And gave a smile. A confused Mrs. Roca shrugged and put Poseidon's homework (that Athena had done) on his desk.

"Your handwriting is very _feminine_." Mrs. Roca said. "I do hope you didn't ask a lady to do your homework for you. By the way, they were all wrong, so I'd suggest doing your own from now on." She glanced at Athena. "And Miss Sapiens,"

Athena looked up with a scared expression on her face. "Y-yes?" she asked.

"I know you did it for him and purposely messed it up. Your handwriting matches."

"I'm so sorry Mrs.—"

"Good one." Mrs. Roca walked away, her black, wavy hair bouncing against her back. As a younger teacher, she had a sense of sarcasm and humor at times. But that all faded quickly. "But you two still get a detention for cheating—and helping cheat—on homework."

After the bell to switch to Creative Writing Class had rung, Poseidon walked up to Athena. "Really? You do know that this counts as _your_ first F. Not mine."

Athena grinned. "Nope. It's _your _homework, Dylan." Her grin faded. "See you in detention, jerk." She walked up with Artemis and began chatting with her, leaving a pretty ticked off sea god walking behind her.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Lunch had rolled around quickly. Athena and Artemis sat next to each other on one side of the table. On the other side were Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo. Aphrodite would normally be sitting next to Athena, but she was walking around the cafeteria. Finally, she found the girl she was looking for. "Excuse me," Aphrodite looked in to a table. There was Percy and Annabeth, then a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, and who sat next to her was a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes.

Across from Percy was a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes, then a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and a freckled face, who sat next to two boys with brown hair and blue eyes. All eight looked up at—to who they knew as, Delia Beauregard.

"Oh, gods." Annabeth whispered to Percy. "She's going to get someone together. I just know it. But we can't tell anyone she's…"

Percy nodded. "I know."

"Aww, are the love birds talking about us?" The girl with the electric blue eyes said. That had to be Thalia.

Aphrodite giggled. "Thalia, will you please come with me? And you too, Mr. di Angelo." She smiled at the boy with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. Not that Aphrodite would say, but she knew to mortal teenage girls, he must've been pretty sexy in their minds. They both sighed and followed her. (A/N GO SEXY NICO! Back to the story.)

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

"Oh, gods, no!" Artemis shrieked. "She is not pairing up that…that _death boy _with my hunter! WAIT! MY HUNTER? WHAT THE HADES IS SHE DOING HERE?" She whispered fiercely. She got out of her seat and marched over to Aphrodite.

"And so…" Aphrodite said, when suddenly, she was tackled to the ground. "OUCH! WHAT THE HADES, MISSY?" she screeched. Thalia and Nico looked at each other, and then saw Mr. Merci, the teacher on lunch duty, walking their way. They bolted away from the two teenagers wrestling on the floor. The whole lunchroom looked at the two goddesses.

"Hades." Athena said under her breath.

Mr. Merci walked up to the two girls and cleared his throat. They both looked up. He wrote something on a pad of paper and gave it to the two girls. It said _Detention for (Mr.) __(Miss)_and had their last names written on each on their respective slip of paper. He walked away. Soon, the cafeteria was chatty and loud again. The two goddesses walked back to their table.

"What. The. HADES was that for?" Aphrodite screeched at Artemis.

"You do NOT pair my HUNTERS with BOYS!" Artemis screeched back. Ares and Apollo enjoyed watching the little quarrel the two had, and Poseidon just glared at Athena, who glared back.

"What is Thalia even doing here?" Athena broke the glaring with Poseidon as she turned her head and asked that question. Artemis shrugged and looked back over at Thalia's table.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

During Free Period, the six had gone outside once again, despite the cold weather. It didn't bother them, really, because as gods they're never to hot or cold. (A/N I don't know if that's true, but in this story it is!) To them, it felt chilly, but not uncomfortable. Suddenly, an Iris Message appeared in front of Artemis. Artemis looked into it and saw Thalia. "Lady Artemis!" Thalia said through the IM.

"Yes, Thalia?" Artemis said, praying that she wouldn't notice they were in the mortal world.

"First of all…I am so sorry! I had to go to Goode, it was the one time I'd see all of my friends, and I left Phoebe in charge of the hunt!" Thalia said in one breath.

Artemis looked at her. "Okay. Continue on."

"And the weirdest thing happened today at lunch." Thalia said.

Artemis looked at her with a panicked face. "Um, Thalia, I must go now, I have, erm, important moon duties to take care of!" She swiped her hand through the IM, ending the communication.

"Moon duties?" Apollo asked her. She shrugged.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Detention came too soon. Poseidon sat in the far corner, away from the girls, who sat in the middle row next to each other. Mrs. Reese, the Greek and Roman history teacher was the one who was in charge of detention that week. Mrs. Reese had the easiest class for the six (duh), but she was the strictest teacher in the school. She had her gray hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, and her wrinkled, old face showed no mercy. She was definitely the oldest teacher in the school.

"Not talking, no texting, to whispering, no chewing gum, no eating, no drinking, no nothing." She said harshly and sat in her chair behind her desk. Aphrodite slyly passed a not to Athena and Artemis.

(_Aphrodite, _**Athena,** Artemis)

_Errgh! WORST DAY EVER! I don't get the world's greatest couple together (right behind Percy and Annabeth of course), and then I get a DETENTION!_

**I know! This is terrible! I never, ever get in trouble! Curse that Fish Head!**

Athena, you were the one who agreed to do his homework.

**I know that! But really? This school is..UGH! I can't wait to leave!**

_Really? I could pair you up with a nice looking mortal guy and you'd want to stay forever!_

**No, Aphrodite, I can't fall for a guy.**

Nor can I.

Mrs. Reese caught Artemis trying to pass the note back. She took it from her hands. Poseidon laughed, and then shut up when all three girls glared at him. The goddesses looked terrified. What if she read that? They used their GODDESS names!

Instead, Mrs. Reese ripped the paper apart and crumpled it up. She threw it in the trash can and the three girls sighed in relief. Boy, this WAS the worst day ever.

A/N there we go! Sorry for the length, I'll try to make the chapters longer! (: This one was kind of…boring? I guess…

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie

P.S. I know this chapter sucks, but yeah…the next one WILL be better (:


	6. Aphrodite Gets Ticked Off

A/N: Hello!I had a different chapter written up, but decided against it. So now, here is the REAL chapter five!

I don't own anything relating to PJO

_Chapter Five: Aphrodite Gets Ticked Off_

Three days had passed since the detention, and Aphrodite still hadn't gotten Thalico together, as she had hoped. Yes. Thalico. That was her pet name for Thalia and Nico. She had come up with it one day, and well…never mind. Anyway, she was ticked.

A ticked off Aphrodite equals bad things.

She wasn't upset because she hadn't gotten them together yet. They'd be together soon enough. No. Aphrodite was upset because of the scene in front of her.

"So…Nico," A redhead giggled. She had hazel eyes and pale, freckled skin. It wasn't Rachel. It was Katherine Owen. Katherine, commonly known as Kate, was probably the richest kid in the school, after Rachel, of course, and got whatever she wanted. "I was thinking," she said, leaning closer to Nico. "…that we should go to a movie sometime."

Aphrodite practically radiated anger. Athena walked up beside her and gaped at the scene.

"Um, uh, uh…?" Nico asked.

"Boys." Artemis said, walking up to the other goddesses.

"What about boys?" Apollo asked.

"They're stupid. And they mumble. Ad their disgusting. And—"

They were interrupted. Not by Poseidon and Ares walking up, but by Kate. "Well? I know you want to."

Nico stuttered. "Um.." he raised an eyebrow, finally coming to his senses. "Why me? Why not somebody else?"

Katherine sighed. "Nico, Nico, Nico. You just don't get it, do you? All the better boys are taken. Like Percy…oh, how I want that Annabeth out of the picture. Oh well, I'll settle for you."

Athena fumed. She marched forward two steps, but Apollo and Poseidon pulled her back.

Katherine put her hand on Nico's cheek, which he took off of his face. Suddenly, Aphrodite felt better about this and began to smile. "Fine. But only if you don't do that again. When?"

Kate smiled. "Oh, you know. How about we go to the seven thirty showing of Pirates if the Caribbean at Movie Tavern?" he nodded and walked away.

Aphrodite was angrier than ever, and it was her turn to be held back by her fellow gods. Katherine walked away too, and innocently waved at Aphrodite, making her even more furious. As soon as she was gone, Aphrodite turned around. "Did you NOT just SEE THAT?" She screeched, pulling the other five out of the school. Good thing it was over anyway, otherwise they'd be back in detention for 'sneaking' out.

"We saw it," Apollo said, earning a slap from his sister.

"You're not making this ANY better." Artemis sighed.

"Aphrodite," Athena said, walking over to her friend. "It'll be alright."

"No. NO IT WILL NOT!" Aphrodite stomped her foot down. "If Katherine wants to play dirty," she said, earning the fives' attention, "she'll get dirty." She started walking off.

"Um, Delia!" Poseidon said. "The apartments are that way," he said, pointing to where they all lived.

"I knew that. You just…just ruined the drama." She said. Athena rolled her eyes and they followed the fuming goddess home.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

"So, what exactly are you planning?" Artemis asked Aphrodite.

"You'll see. But after this…you may lose a hunter." She IMed Thalia, saying, "Fellow goddess Iris, accept my offering. Thalia Grace, New York."

A picture of Thalia came up. She was currently yelling, "PERCY! QUIT THAT!"

Aphrodite coughed, getting Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia to look at the Iris Message.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aphrodite. What do you need?" Thalia asked.

She smiled. "I need you to do me a favor." She said.

"What favor?" Annabeth asked.

"This one is just for Thalia. I don't think Percy would like for you to do this one, Annabeth. Anyway, Thalia, Nico asked me to ask you on a date for him." Aphrodite smiled.

"What?"She asked. "Doesn't he get it? I'm a HUNTER! I can't…fine. When?" she asked.

Artemis, away from sight of Thalia, smacked her hand against her forehead (A/N FACEPALM! Sokka does that all the time in Avatar: The Last Airbender. (Aka my FAVORITE show. Anyways..)) And mumbled. "She was such a promising hunter, too…"

Aphrodite grinned at the young hunter. "Seven thirty at the movie tavern. Pirates of the Caribbean. Oh, he's too shy to come pick you up, so you'll just have to go there and meet up with him."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Fine." Aphrodite swatted her hand through the Iris Message and began giggling.

Athena walked out of her room. "Oh, Zeus. I know that giggle. What did she do?"

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

(With Thalia)

Thalia sat down beside Annabeth. "What just happened?" she asked.

Percy came over and sat next to Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her, saying, "You just agreed to go out with Nico di Angelo."

Annabeth leaned back, sitting against Percy, turning to Thalia. "Why did you do that, Thals? Now what? You could get kicked out of the Hunters if you do anything stupid." She said.

"But I won't, Annabeth." Thalia said, standing up. She walked into Percy's kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn and began to pop it in the microwave.

"Hey, couldn't you just zap it with your lightning powers?" Percy asked as she took it out of the microwave.

"Heh. I'll have to try that sometime." She grinned.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Poseidon laughed when Athena had told the boys the story. "What? This isn't funny! Apollo! Back me up, she's your, like, sister!" Athena said.

Apollo grinned. "I can't do that. It doesn't concern me."

"What would you do if…if Artemis dated a guy, huh?" Athena asked, crossing her arms.

"I'd check her mental health. She hates boys."

"I know that! It's just…wrong. Aphrodite can't sabotage a date!"

Poseidon shrugged. "She's the goddess of love. What she says in relationships goes."

Athena smirked. "I'll remember that for when you have another affair with a mortal. I'll just have Aphrodite ruin it."

"Hey, now that's not fair."

"She's the goddess of love. What she says in relationships goes." She mimicked, walking out of the guys' apartment.

"Dude, she just burned you. Again." Ares said. (Again, a Godbook reference.)

"Shut it."

Well, there you go! I know it's short, but next chapter I'll try to make it at least 1,500 words. That's actually a lot of writing for me (:

~Suzie, the girl who loves feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

P.S. The next chapter will mainly focus on Nico, Thalia, and Katherine drama.

P.P.S. Should I make that whole "Thalia zapping popcorn with lightning" thing a one-shot? I think it'd be funny (:


	7. Thalia's Disaster Date

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! Here, in chapter six, we focus mostly on Thalia and Nico's disaster date. Oh, and the popcorn zappy thing WILL become something…later on.

OH! And everybody, this story takes place two years later, when Annabeth and Percy are eighteen. I'm sorry for the confusion! I think I said the wrong ages. ANYWAY: Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, and Rachel are all 18; Thalia is still sixteen (hunter, remember?), and Nico is fourteen, so it's not too bad of an age difference.

IN AVATAR KATARA AND AANG KISSED AND SHE WAS TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HIM! (: SO, as you can see, this happens other places too. Anyway, onto the disclaimer!

I don't own PJO (: Or Avatar: TLA which I mentioned last chapter. Heh. I love that show. OR Green Day. Now onto the story!

_Chapter Six: Thalia's Disaster Date_

It was six thirty. Annabeth nodded in approval of what Thalia was wearing.

"Ugh. I feel…girlie." Thalia groaned.

"Thals, you barely look it." She had on black converse and black skinny jeans. Her shirt was also black, but had the Green Day cover of _21__st__ Century Breakdown _on it. "How do you feel girly?"

Thalia pointed to her face. "I hate makeup. Except eyeliner."

"Thalia, you barely have any on. Eyeliner and mascara. YOU LOOK FINE!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever. I should go now." Thalia said.

"Need a ride?" Percy asked, walking in.

"No. No I do not. I'll walk eight miles. Of course, Kelp Head." Thalia said with sarcasm.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You could say it nicely, Pinecone Face."

Annabeth grabbed his hand and they walked towards the parking lot. "Come on, Thalia! We're not the ones going to the movies,"

"Well, actually we are too." Percy said. "You're making me go see that Midnight in Paris movie."

Annabeth smiled. "It's romantic,"

"But you…don't like romance movies." Percy said.

"Not most of the time."

Thalia got in the backseat and crossed her arms. What did she just get herself into?

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Nico waited by the doors to the movie. It was six fifty nine when he decided to just go in without her. He sat in the way back, behind many people. There were only two spots left in the whole theater: Both beside him. Apparently this was a "world-wide phenomenon" movie. Well, so was Harry Potter, but no one took him to see _that_.

There's two doors to the theatre; one on the left, one on the right.

Thalia walked in the left, looking around.

Kate walked in the right, grinning.

And they both found Nico at the exact same moment.

Thalia walked up the left stairs to the back, while Kate walked up the right.

Holy Hera, was Nico scared.

"H-hey girls," he said.

"What is SHE doing here?" Kate fiercely whispered.

"The better question is what are YOU doing here?" Thalia asked, crossing her arms.

"Nico di Angelo, did you ask Gracie here on a DATE?" Kate asked.

"No! Kate, why would I do that? I'm on a date with you," he said.

Thalia looked murderous. "WHAT? No, he's on a date with ME! AND MY NAME IS NOT GRACIE!" she said.

"Wait…what? What's going on here? Is this some sick joke? I mean, really, guys." Nico said.

The girls didn't listen.

"Listen here, Gracie. I am—" Kate began.

"My name is _Thalia _NOT Gracie!"

"Whatever, Gracie. Nico here is going on a date with me. I asked him out FIRST!"

"What? No way! Aphrodite told me that Nico asked her to ask him out!" Crap.

"Aphrodite? You're MENTAL Thalia. Aphrodite doesn't exist! Greek Mythology is a LIE! MYTHology, Thalia. Why don't you go check your mental health?" Kate snipped.

"Oh, gods." Nico whispered, putting his face in his hands. More than half the theatre was watching the two girls now, and they had all heard Thalia say "Aphrodite".

"My…Aunt's name is Aphrodite! Duh, Kate. I'm not mental, unlike you."

"Me? Mental? How?" she asked fiercely.

"Well, for one you—"

"Excuse me, you two. Could you please leave the theatre and take this somewhere else? You're disrupting the film." A movie boy with a flashlight said.

"I was just leaving anyway." Thalia said, turning around. Kate sat with a satisfied smile and grabbed Nico's hand, snuggling into him.

He watched as if it were in slow motion. Cheesy, I know, but really, it felt like his heart had been torn in two. Again, cheesy, but Nico didn't know why. He couldn't possible like Thalia, could he?

No. Zeus would electrocute him silly.

But then again…

He got up, yanking his hand away from Kate. He gave her the popcorn. "Enjoy the movie." He said, and walked away.

He saw Thalia running out the door of the theatre. "Wait! Thalia!" he ran after her.

"Nico, just go away." She said fiercely. "Go enjoy your _date._"

"But I can't." he said.

"Okay, cut the crap, Nico. This isn't some romance movie where you'll run after the girl and sweep her off her feet. I don't even like those movies! This is real life. I shouldn't even be here! I shouldn't…I can't go out with you, Nico. Go have fun with Kate, I don't care anymore! If this had been a real date, do you know what would've happened to me?"

Nico stood in silence.

Thalia continued talking. "I'd be kicked out of the hunt, Nico. Did you know I should be twenty something right now? That I should probably be married and have a family? That I should…ugh! Nico, you just…go." She walked out the door, but Nico followed her.

"Did you know I'm supposed to be about eighty right now? That _I _should be married and have a family? That I should probably have grown up grandchildren?" Thalia turned around.

"So what? You aren't, neither am I. But I'm staying like this forever, Nico. You are going to get older, and have a family. I never will!" She said.

"You act like you want out of the hunters! Why don't you quit? You could have a normal life then."

"You don't get it Nico. I did this for Olympus. Percy was the prophecy child. Not me. Now, I'm pledged to a goddess. I can't break a vow, Nico."

She walked away from him, over to Percy's car and leaned against it. She turned around, only to see Annabeth running outside the theatre, looking rather winded. Percy was behind her, Riptide ready.

"Good. You two are out. A little hellhound decided to give us a visit." Annabeth said.

Percy capped Riptide and put it in his pocket. "Any idea why, Nico?" he asked his friend.

"No. Not really." He walked away.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's just go home." Thalia said.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

The next day, Thalia and Nico avoided each other as much as possible, minus the one time at lunch. Their eyes locked for a brief nanosecond, and then were drifted away from each other the next.

Aphrodite was depressed. How could her plan not work?

"…Well, in all honesty, it wasn't the best plan ever." Athena said, using her fork to move around her lunch that passed as food. "You could always ask me for planning and such help. I can strategize anything, really."

"You could have him win her over with poetry," Apollo said.

"Sure, sure. Whatever, Apollo. Be a sissy. Get him to have the guts to actually ask her on a real date. That might work." Ares said. "Or, he could "accidentally" hit her with a sport equipment of some sort and…never mind. She'd kill him. Don't do that last one."

"Why don't you have him take her to an aquarium? I could have all the fish get in an order so they spell "I LOVE YOU" or something sappy like that." Poseidon said.

"I know a good one." Artemis said. Everybody looked at her with a quizzical face. "What? Just because I'm against it doesn't mean I can't help. One way or another, Thalia is going to break the vow. I knew that from the minute I met her in person. She wasn't the prophecy child. Anyway, why don't you have Nico attach a note to an arrow, and he would use archery to deliver the sappy note to her."

"What if he hits her in the—who is that?" Apollo asked, looking over.

A teenager with light black hair and greenish-brown eyes came walking towards the six, with her arms crossed. Behind her lagged a girl with the same black hair, but multicolored eyes, arguing with a boy with a dark black hair and cold, hard black eyes.

"No way…" Poseidon said. "Zeus sent more gods."

A/N: Three guesses who the three people are? Anybody? Come on…It's quite obvious. Well, let me know what you think!

(You're probably right ;))

~Suzie: Who wants to know your guesses! (:


	8. A Dance?

A/N: Helloooooo! Many people reviewed XD But about ¾ of y'all got it right! All the guesses were great! Though, the answers are:

Demeter, Persephone, and Hades (:

I must say sadly;  
>I do not own PJO,<br>but neither do you.

That was my haiku of disclaiming PJO. That's right. I'm just that awesome (:

Special thanks to Solaria Daughter of Apollo for helping with Sunny (:

_Chapter Seven: A Dance? _

"Holy Hera." Artemis said, as the—now—nine gods walked towards the apartments. "How are we going to fit Demeter and Persephone in the apartment?"

Athena sighed. "We have a pull-out couch and a regular one. Demeter and Persephone will just have to bunk in the living room. Did you guys bring clothes and mortal money?"

Persephone nodded. "Yes. We did. And we had to bring Hades with us. On my time off! All because we were arguing on Godbook." She shook her head.

Poseidon laughed. "You five go have fun sharing a tiny apartment."

"I'm here too," Hades said. "And I have to stay with you guys."

Persephone's multicolored eyes lit with joy. "Good. I don't have to spend every waking minute with him."

"Wait," Aphrodite said, "what were your guys' names again?"

Persephone spoke up. "Mother is Demi Hortulanus. It means Gardener. I am Penelope Floribus. Flowers. Mister Underworld over there is Dustin Mortem. Death, go figure. Why Dustin, I do not know." She rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with Hades and her mother.

Hades spoke. "Dustin. Hades. The de in Hades would be Destin, replace it with a u and it is Dustin. Duh,"

Ares snickered. "Yeah, because everybody has time to figure that out."

Demeter tucked her hair behind her ear and wrapped her coat around her tighter. "It is so cold here." She said.

Apollo nodded. "It is indeed, Demi."

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Don't hit on me."

Persephone re-clipped her flower pin in her hair. She glared at Hades and walked closer to Athena. "How do you do it?" she asked.

Athena looked confused. "How do I do what?"

Persephone sighed, her sixteen-year-old face colored red from the cold wind. "How do you put up with an annoying god every day?"

Athena smiled. "Poseidon?" she asked. Persephone nodded, pulling up her hood as they walked. "Well, I guess we are just used to it. We used to actually fight, fight. Now it's just kind of…normal. Like a daily routine."

Poseidon walked past the girls, and winked. "Glad you think of me like that, toots." He walked away, leaving Persephone laughing and Athena shaking her head.

"So, now it's like you two…are just used to it?"

"Yeah. Every day I have to deal with him. You only have to deal with Hades half of the year. So, generally, you'd take twice as long to get used to it. Really, just ignore the comments and remarks."

The goddess of flowers smiled. "I still don't see how you do it."

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

It was a tight squeeze with four guys in an apartment. And an even tighter squeeze putting five girls in one apartment. But somehow, they made it through the night and got up for school the next morning.

As algebra rolled around, the nine got news—bad and good, depending on how each god saw the news.

Mrs. Roca announced two things that morning. "Good morning, yada, yada, I know we don't want to be here, but oh well. I have two announcements to make. One, there will be a test on Friday on Chapter one, lessons one through four. Two, that time of year is approaching again!"

"Year?" Aphrodite asked, picking at her nail polish. "I thought it was month."

A few girls groaned, obviously not wanting that mentioned, but all the boys laughed, including the gods. Mrs. Roca, annoyed, said "No, Delia. That time of _year._ Winter Formal time!" She clapped her hands together.

"OH!" Aphrodite squealed. "I LOVE dances!" She said.

Mrs. Roca nodded. A few girls squealed like Aphrodite did, but most just nodded or smiled. The boys had mixed emotions. YAY= we get to party with our girlfriends all night NAY= we have to dress up in monkey suits and buy corsages.

Mrs. Roca said, "Remember. This is Winter FORMAL. You must dress, ladies, in long gowns. Gentlemen, suits and ties, corsages for the ladies, and all the cheesy romantic stuff that costs your bank account."

Artemis looked pained. "Do we…have to have a date?"

The teacher nodded. "Dates are required."

"Do I have to come?"

"No, but why be a bad sport? Join in on the fun. Dates would be something you would need if you came, though." Mrs. Roca smiled.

"Easy," Aphrodite said. "I already have a date. Pick me up, will you?" she asked Ares. Some boys patted Ares on the back. I mean, Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty. She'd obviously be _the _hottest girl in school to them.

"Dylan," a girl, Emilia Hides, said.

"What?" Poseidon asked, turning around.

"You should ask Arianna to go. You'd make a cute pair." She smiled.

"Um…no thanks." He turned around to see a wide-eyed goddess of wisdom.

"You better not." Athena said.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

A girl with honey blonde hair and blue eyes was walking down the hall. Most people made blonde jokes at Goode, but when it came to her, they steered clear of joking. She was a rather smart girl.

This girl was named Sunny Delmont. She was fifteen, and the best in class. You would always see her with a Harry Potter book within reaching distance. She pulled her books closer to her and then tripped over something.

"Ouch! God D—ow!" She said, trying to get up.

A young man came over and helped her up, with a bit of difficulty, because of her now sprained ankle. She saw his shaggy, sandy blonde hair and light eyes. "Uh…thanks." She said. She picked up her books and walked hurriedly through the halls with a limp.

Apollo laughed silently to himself. "Wait," he said.

Sunny turned around.

"Yes?"

"Let me help you to the Nurse's Office." He said.

"No, no."

"I insist." Apollo said.

She smiled at him.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Apollo told the guys about Sunny. Ares clapped him on the back, Hades looked impressed, and Poseidon just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Apollo asked him.

"How on earth did you get that girl to fall for you?" he asked. "Did you get Aphrodite to charmspeak her into going with you?"

Apollo shook his head. "Nope." He smirked. "But we do have a date this weekend."

"Way to go," Ares said. "Just don't spill the secret, or Athena will blast you to pieces."

"Speaking of Athena," Apollo said, "I heard that Emilia girl tell you to ask her to the dance. Are you going to?"

"Nah." Poseidon said. "She'd kill _me._"

The guys laughed at the remark, knowing it was true.

But if Poseidon wasn't going to ask Athena to the Winter Formal, who would he then?

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Aphrodite began looking through all the girls' closets. She groaned after three hours of looking at every single piece of clothing each goddess had brought.

"What?" Demeter asked.

"NONE of us have ANYTHING half-decent to wear to the Winter Formal." Aphrodite said as she sat down.

Persephone and Artemis tried to calm the goddess of love down, but Athena just scribbled more answers on her paper.

"Athena? Why are you so quiet?" Persephone asked.

The goddess of wisdom looked up. "I know that tone Aphrodite was using. She's going to make us go shopping."

A/N: YAY! SHOPPING! Haha, sorry. I'm a girly-girl at heart. But I don't dress like it. I'd say I'm in between tom-boy and girly-girl.

ANYWAY, I already have the dresses and stuff picked out.

Can you guess who's going with whom?

WILL….

Athena go with Poseidon or

Athena go with an OC? (She is going for sure.)

WILL….

Artemis go to the dance or

Will she not go at all?

Haha feel free to guess!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie

P.S. Sorry 'bout the wait!


	9. Shopping Trip!

A/N: HOLY MONKEY FEATHERS! (Avatar reference :P haha)

WOW! Over 30 reviews in a SINGLE DAY? You guys rock! XD

SOOOO, I now give you….CHAPTER NINE! (AND only a day after chapter eight! I don't have anything to do today…so….)

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE DRESSES! (They are real. I'm going to post links of the DRESSES on my profile later (: Well, the ones they end up buying. The others are just my imagination dresses)

NOTE: The dresses MAY OR MAY NOT be in these stores, (Macy's H&M, Dillard's, and JCP, which I also do not own) because I found them on a website called PromGirl. Which I also do not own.

That's a LOT of disclaiming. Now ONTO THE STORY!

_Chapter Eight: Shopping Trip!_

Just days after the announcement of the Winter Formal, Aphrodite dragged the girls to go shopping. The mall was packed with people, but that didn't stop Aphrodite from taking them there. "Aphrodite," Athena said. "We don't have dates yet, anyways! So why are you making us go shopping?"

"A girl can never have too many dresses!" The goddess said with a red-lipstick covered smile.

They went to multiple stores to find the right dress for them. There was H&M, Dillard's, Macy's, and JCPenny's in the mall, so they started there.

They split up in different stores to look. Demeter went with Persephone, and Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis went together.

[With Demeter and Persephone]

Persephone wasn't the biggest fan of shopping. Every time she was allowed to go, either Demeter or Hades had to 'approve' of the clothes. They walked into one of the four dress stores and began looking. Rack through rack, mannequin through mannequin, they finally found dresses. The two descended to the dressing rooms with a few dresses each.

Persephone tried on the first dress. It was a pink dress that hit the floor. It was simple and plain. Strike one.

The next dress wasn't any better. It was a green dress that tightened at the hips, and then practically shot out. Strike two.

The third one, she actually liked. It was a strapless dress with an opal white backdrop. Violet flowers were all over the dress, and it seemed to wrap around her body perfectly.

"Dem! I found the dress," she said, for her mother was in the dressing room next to her.

Demeter was frustrated. She had tried on four dresses, and still had three to try on. They were a variety of colors, but Demeter finally chose the one she liked the best.

Demeter had also chosen a strapless dress. It was emerald green, and it shimmered in the light. It wrapped tight around her body, and then flowed out gently and ended with a short train. "I think I did, too." Demeter said to her daughter.

[With Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite]

The three goddess friends helped each other pick out dresses for the dance. Artemis wasn't very into it, but she had some fun, unlike Athena. She sat and let the others throw dresses at her to try on.

"You try on first, Ath—Arianna!" Aphrodite said.

"Fine. Whatever." She grumbled. She went into the dressing room and set down the (close to) fifteen dresses.

She had tried on seven dresses, all blue, purple, and…pink, until one gray dress caught her eye. She tried it on.

The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and beaded straps and neckline. It was tight until it got to her hips, and a brooch was placed on the side, flowing the dress out, leaving a small train. She got out of the dressing room, and Aphrodite sighed. "I love, love, LOVE it!" she said.

Athena smiled. Artemis nodded and said, "It's…very gray."

"Fine, fine. Now it's _your _turn, Mel." She told Artemis after she changed her clothes.

The goddess of the hunt rolled her eyes and picked up the dresses she was going to try on. She wasn't very excited to try on "stupid dresses that just attract male attention", but she came out immediately with the first dress.

It was a midnight blue dress, also with a sweetheart neckline. There were beads of all colors gathered under the bust, and it just naturally flowed out. "I like it, now let's get out of here."

"I still have to get my dress!" Aphrodite whined. "And I'm going to come out in all of them to let you see!"

"We'll be here for a bit. You may want to grab a chair or something." Athena told Artemis.

Dress. After dress. After _dress_. After it seemed like the love goddess had tried on every dress in the world, she came out in a shockingly simple dress for her.

"I like it," she said.

It was a one strap, red dress. It had beading on the strap that came onto the dress and wrapped around under the bust.

"Okay. Three hours of shopping. Are we done now?" Artemis asked her.

"Yes," Aphrodite giggled. The three rung up their dresses and met Demeter and Persephone outside of the mall. "Good! We all have dresses! Now, let's go get the guys!"

"Why? They're big boys. They can shop on their own." Persephone chimed in.

"Yes, they can. And I'm not helping them pick out clothes." Demeter said.

Artemis and Persephone nodded in agreement.

Aphrodite looked at Athena. "Ath? Pleeeeease?" She asked.

She sighed. "Fine." Athena said. "But they can get in the clothes themselves."

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

"GET YOUR GODLY BUTTS OVER HERE!" Aphrodite yelled to the guys.

"What?" Apollo asked, blinking at the change of light.

"Have you four been sleeping _all day_?" Athena asked.

Hades nodded. "Yeah. And it was nice until you two came here."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Come on. Gods don't need sleep." Athena said.

They all shrugged. "Let's go already! You guys have to pick put your tuxes!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Yay." Poseidon said sarcastically.

Ares whined. "I hate shopping!" he said.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

The guys were very simple shoppers. They all got traditional black tuxedoes, but they each had a different tie. You could easily tell they wanted out of there.

"Okay…simple enough. You all look good!" Aphrodite called after them as they went to the cashier to pay.

The four guys came back to Athena and Aphrodite after paying. "Why did we have to shop today? The dance isn't for two weeks." Ares grumbled.

"Because I said so. Now let's move it, move it, move it!"

So the dresses and tuxedoes were picked out. The only question now: Who was going with whom?

A/N: SHORT! I know! But it's not really a chapter type chapter. More like one of those…I dunno.

Do you guys want me to post on my profile what their dresses look like? Did you guys like the dresses?

Please tell me!

Anyway, I love feedback _almost_ as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie

P.S. Sorry if you didn't really like this chapter. Chapter nine should be up soon, though!


	10. You're Letting My Daughter Go With Him?

A/N: Hello! Welcome back to Punishment, Chapter Nine (:

I don't own ANYTHING. Esp. PJO…sighhh.

OH, and I can't update anything tomorrow because I'm going to a friend's sleepover (:

Sorry about any mistakes…I have a band-aid on my thumb (don't break plastic. It backfires) from being dumb. SO, it may slip on keys and I'm just too lazy to check…haha. :P Onto the story!

IMPORTANT NOTE: The BEGINNING of this takes place a few days later, and then it skips a week and a half to them getting ready for the dance.

_Chapter Nine: You're Letting My Daughter Go With Him?  
>(That is going to be spoken by Zeus: Later in the chapter)<em>

Of course, the nine had found dates. Aphrodite and Ares were going together, and were wildly increasing in popularity. They were the 'it' couple in three days flat after everybody finding out about them going to the dance together.

Hades had somehow talked Persephone into going with him to the dance. She wasn't, per say, _thrilled _by this idea, but he was her husband. Who else would she go with? Since they hung out with Aphrodite and Ares, they were also smiled at when they walked down the hall together.

Apollo had asked Sunny to the dance after their date at the movies. She was happy to go with him. You could say they were another popular pair. Actually, you could say ALL the gods and their dates were popular.

Demeter had been asked by some boy, Nicholas, to go with her. The two became good friends after she came, and they decided to just go as friends. Nicholas was a brown-haired guy with green eyes. He was on the swimming team, so Poseidon became friends with him as well.

That leaves three.

Poseidon was thinking about asking Athena, until one day, he saw her walking with some blonde-haired kid.

He was on the basketball team, and he was rather tall. He towered over Athena by a lot, as well as many other girls in the school. He had shaggy, sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes. His name was Caleb, and he was _definitely _swooned over by most girls. He asked her to the dance, and of course she said yes.

Artemis and Poseidon. Artemis didn't want to go at all, but Aphrodite threatened her that if she didn't, she would make something happen to her. So, she asked Poseidon to go as her friend. _Just _friends.

"Uh, sure, Artemis. I mean, uh…Melissa." Poseidon had said to her when she asked.

"Good. Now let's never talk of this again." She walked away.

"Hm. Okay." Poseidon said as he followed after her to fifth period.

||||PuNiShMeNt (Still the same day)||||

"OOOH! Dylan sounds like a _hottie_!" Aphrodite swooned as the girls all swapped info on their dates.

"He is a bit cute," Athena said, blushing.

Persephone smiled. "Who knew Athena would go to the dance? I thought you'd stick at home and watch sappy movies with my mom,"

Demeter laughed. "Hey," she said, her sixteen-year old face smiling. "I'm not a stick-in-the-mud."

"Nope, but I thought you, Athena, and Artemis would be," Aphrodite said.

"Speaking of Artemis, who are you going with?" Demeter asked.

"Poseidon." Artemis said, eating some popcorn.

Athena's jaw dropped. "You're going with…Fish for Brains?"

Artemis laughed. "As friends."

"Oh," Aphrodite frowned. "I thought you were finally going to break that stupid oath. _'I turn my back on the company of men' _I mean, really, who swears that?"

"Thalia." Everybody said.

"RIGHT! I have to get Thalia and Nico together!" Aphrodite all but threw her popcorn to the side and ran out of the apartment.

"Okay…"

||AcRoSs ThE hAlL…||

"Dude, you're going with my _sister_?" Apollo asked Poseidon.

"As friends, nothing more." He said.

"I got Aphrodite," Ares grinned.

"I got Persephone to go with me." Hades said. "And she didn't even slap me in the process! Unlike Athena, she would've."

"Oh, about Athena, who's she going with?" Apollo asked.

"Some basketball player," Ares said. "I saw the two talking yesterday."

"Oh. Athena and a popular guy." Apollo said. "I never saw that one coming."

||||PuNiShMeNt—a week and a half later! NIGHT OF THE DANCE||||

The girls were all getting ready. They had their dresses on, and their makeup, and now they were doing the finishing touches on their hair.

Aphrodite's hair had been pulled up in a tight bun, with a curl on both sides of her face, framing it.

Athena had curled her incredibly straight hair in tight curls and left it down.

Demeter braided her hair in a French braid with green ribbon in it.

Persephone left her hair down, straightening it, but putting daisy clips in it.

Artemis refused to do her hair, so Aphrodite had to do it for her. She put it in loose curls and then clipped it up on her head, so it looked like she had a small pony tail of curls.

"I think we're ready. We just have to wait for our…dates." Artemis said, hesitating on the last word.

Just after she said that, a knock came from the door. Athena said, "I'll get it," as she walked out of the cramped bathroom. She thought three girls were bad. Boy was she wrong.

She opened the door to see Poseidon, Ares, Hades, Nicholas, and Caleb.

Poseidon gaped at her. "You look…nice." He said.

"Uh…thanks. Why don't you guys come in? They'll be done in a second." Athena said. She descended back to the bathroom, telling the girls that the guys were here.

Suddenly, another knock came from the door. "I'll get that. Again," Athena said as she opened the front door. "Dad?" She whispered when she saw Zeus.

"My name is Zeke. Shhh." Zeus said.

"Who's there?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, my father." Poseidon looked over at the door, to see none other than his younger brother. His eyes widened. Athena continued talking. "Zeke. Zeke Sapiens. Dad, why don't you…uh…come in?" She shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Zeus looked at her. "Checking in on everybody. What's going on here?"

"We're going to a dance."

"A dance? I never gave you permission to—"

He was cut off my Caleb coming up and introducing himself.

"Caleb, huh?" Zeus said, eyeing the teenage boy.

"Yes sir. We should really be going now." Caleb said, grabbing Athena's hand.

Athena blushed as she was pulled out of the door. "Don't stay out too late!" Zeus called after the two. One by one, Zeus watched as couples left. Finally, there was only Artemis and Poseidon left in the room, chatting with Zeus.

"So, you two are going together?" Zeus asked.

"Brother, we are just going as friends. Nothing more." Poseidon said.

"You're really letting my daughter go with him?" Zeus asked.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked. "Caleb asked her. She didn't ask him."

"No, I meant Poseidon, why didn't you ask her?" Zeus asked. "He seems like a trouble maker. I'd rather have her go with a god of some sort."

Artemis laughed. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her for you. I promise she won't do anything stupid. Nice talking with you, Father." Artemis said as she and Poseidon left.

Zeus shut the door behind them. Oh well. They're gone…he might as well have a little fun while he's here.

A/N: That seems like a good place to stop…sorry about the length but the next chapter WILL be more than 1,500 words!

So, what do you think Zeus will do while he's there?

What do you think is going to happen at the dance?

Do you REALLY think that Artemis is going to stay at the dance the whole time?

Do you think Caleb is good or bad…?

I'd LOVE TO KNOW!

I love feedback _almost _as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	11. Important Note: PLEASE READ!

HELLO!

This is A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

_**I have changed my penname from:**_

_**Baby Penguin-Baby Bunny**_

_**To:**_

_**TheGreekGoddessAthena**_

_**Because Ally, my beloved friend, has gotten her own Account:**_

_**TheGreekGoddessAphrodite**_

_**Wish her luck, read, review, and favorite her stories, and encourage her to write more amazing stories!**_

_**XOXOXO! I LOVE YOU ALLY! (in the friendly way..haha…remember? (inside joke)) GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR ACCOUNT!**_

_**Peace, Love, and GREEK MYTHOLOGY!**_

_**I will update soon! (:**_


	12. The Winter Formal

A/N: Heyyy! Okay, first things first. I _probably _won't be able to update for close to three weeks. I may be able to, but I'm going to my cousins' house for a day, then my other cousins' to see HP and then straight to my Grandma's afterwards and then finally to our vacation for two weeks, then going back to my grandmother's house. I will TRY to update at least once on my vacation, but no promises, we're always busy there (:

That's why I made this chapter long! XD I know, you love long chapters. THE DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE! XD

I still don't own PJO, no matter how much I ask people for it. Darn them.

I took some ideas in reviews into consideration…

_Chapter Ten: The Winter Formal_

The gods and goddesses all arrived at about the same time. As they arrived, the boys each gave their dates their corsages. They were simple, but simple was good when being worn with their outfits. (A/N: GODS HELP ME! I AM BECOMING A GIRLY-GIRL…MY WORST NIGHTMARE! Onto the story…)

The dance was lively, filled with the newest, upbeat songs, a disco ball, and strobe lights. What a cliché dance. Many people danced to the popular song playing, _Last Friday Night_, by Katy Perry, others were talking and laughing by the snacks and drink table, and then a few were being stupid and trying to get drunk on Pepsi.

"See," Artemis said to Athena. "Boys are low creatures. I knew this would happen." She sat down on one of the few chairs by the table and began making fun of the boys.

"Want to dance?" Caleb asked Athena.

Poseidon watched as the two left onto the dance floor, and sat next to Artemis. "What's up?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Men."

Demeter and Nicholas were talking to the guys on the swim team, who were all helplessly flirting with her. Demeter shrugged it off though. She was here to have fun. Flirting was fun…right? Aphrodite did it all the time. Why couldn't she?

Aphrodite and Ares were talking to the 'popular' people, as expected. They were discussing the most cliché popular people things; hair, makeup, and their dresses, in the girls' case, while the guys talked about the sports they were playing. Typical high school students.

Persephone actually found herself having a good time. Even if it was with Hades. He could be quite the gentlemen when they weren't bickering. As they danced, they talked. "Why do you hate me so much?" Hades asked her.

Persephone smiled. "All I wanted was more options in marrying you or not." She said.

"Oops?" Hades asked, with a shy smile.

"Oops, indeed. But you're not half bad." Hades smirked. "Don't you dare tell Demeter I said that."

Apollo was quite the partier. Not that that was unexpected. Sunny, however, seemed a bit shy dancing at first, but warmed up to dancing immediately.

Over across the dance floor (really, the gym), the demigods were having a great time as well. "You look…amazing," Percy told Annabeth. Annabeth smiled at him, looking down at her dress. It was a strapless, aqua color, with beading on the bust area.

"I think it's a bit much." She said. "But then again, I've never really been one for dresses." She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and began to sway to the slower music playing.

He slid his arms around her waist and said, "I prefer jeans and a Camp Half-Blood shirt on you. But you still look amazing."

"Oh, would you to quit being sappy! It's bad enough Aphrodite tricked me into swearing on the Styx that I had to go with Nico, but the last thing I need is for my best friends to get all gushy on me." Thalia whined.

Nico chuckled. "At least we're friends again," he said.

Thalia glared at him. "Friends. Nothing more, death breath."

"Though, I must say, as your date, you look quite stunning." Nico smirked.

Thalia glanced over her dress. The top of it was strapless, and a midnight blue. The blue went down to her hips, and then only went one way, layering over a black underskirt clearly showing.

"Aphrodite chucked it at me and told me if I didn't wear it, she'd force me to kiss you." Thalia said, looking ready to murder somebody.

Nico chuckled. "You should've taken the kiss! Who can resist this?" he asked pointing to himself.

Annabeth laughed. "I can!"

Rachel and her date, Connor Stoll (that took hours of explaining why they were going together. Turns out, she lost a bet.) laughed at Nico's expression. "You're like a sister to me! That'd be weird if we went together." Nico said.

Katie laughed. Travis, her date (they had finally admitted their feelings after nearly seven years) wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at Nico. "I can resist as well." Travis said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Good to know. Otherwise Demeter would zap you into pieces for dating her daughter, only to find out you were gay."

Travis stuck his tongue out at Nico, which just earned a "Travis, be polite!" from Katie.

"Speaking of Demeter, that Demi girl looks a lot like her." Connor said.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, and tried to get away from the small group. Thalia grabbed her best friend's wrist and whispered to her, "You know something that we don't. Spill."

Back on the other side of the gym, Aphrodite and Ares had made their way over to Athena and Caleb dancing together. They joined in and started dancing as the tunes picked up again, blasting out Avril Lavigne's hit song, _What the Hell? _The four danced wildly, Aphrodite singing along with the song.

"Are you having a good time?" Caleb asked, practically screaming over the music.

"Yes, thank you!" Aphrodite twirled around.

"I was talking to Arianna!" Caleb grinned at Athena.

She smiled. "Yeah! It's more fun than I thought it would be!"

Ares laughed. "You're having fun? I never thought I'd see the day when Miss Know-It-All had fun!"

Athena considered this before laughing. "Neither did I!"

Aphrodite smirked at the fellow goddess and began to dance some more.

Soon, all the gods and their dates had made their way over to Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, and Caleb. Apollo and Sunny were happy to dance the whole time, laughing and talking—well, screaming over the music—next to Artemis and Poseidon, who sort-of danced.

"I'm going home," Artemis said after a while.

"Wait! Don't go!" Aphrodite squeaked, running after Artemis.

Demeter and Nicholas were dancing as well, not as energetic as the rest, more awkwardly and shyly. But at least they were dancing. Demeter kept glancing over at her daughter, who was either constantly laughing or dancing crazily with Hades. She shook her head and smiled a bit. Maybe Hades wasn't so bad after all.

Wait.

Never mind. He had insulted cereal many times before. He was just begging to get hurt, wasn't he?

As Aphrodite dragged Artemis back into the gymnasium, with much kicking and screaming involved (not that it distracted everybody. They were already screaming the song lyrics or laughing), Caleb pulled Athena aside for a second, getting the attention or Poseidon locked on the two.

Caleb smirked at the confused goddess and whispered something in her ear, as she was pressed against the wall. She shook her head with a disgusted face and pushed him away. She walked past him, but only getting yanked back by the wrist. More mumbling was heard from where Poseidon was standing, but he didn't hear any of it. He only saw Athena trying desperately to get away, pushing Caleb back, and even slapping him across the face.

Poseidon nudged the complaining goddess of the moon and pointed at Athena. Her eyes widened. She grabbed Poseidon's hand and dragged him over to where Athena was. "How dare you!" She shrieked.

Caleb turned around. "How dare I what?"

"How dare you do…_that _to a maiden!" She practically screamed, throwing her hands in the air. Poseidon just stood there uncomfortably, watching the two, until he felt a presence beside him.

Athena stood, and gently grabbed his arm. They listened to Artemis rant for a good five minutes, and watched as Caleb just shrugged and walked away.

"Thanks, Mis." Athena said to Artemis, exhaling for, what seemed like, the first time in a while.

"No problem. What did he exactly say to you?" She asked. Just then, Aphrodite and Ares showed up.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with Athena breaking her oath." Aphrodite said, color rushing to her face from all the dancing. "Glad you're okay, Athena."

"Thanks guys." She said, still holding Poseidon's arm, not really knowing it.

Artemis smiled at Aphrodite. "Good thing you talked me into coming back in for a minute."

Suddenly, all the gods and goddesses were together again, but this time joined by eight demigods.

"You are busted." Thalia said.

Nicholas and Sunny, two of the mortal dates, were confused. "Why?" Sunny asked.

Thalia gave her signature glare to the two. "None of your lousy business! Go get your dates some punch. I'm sure they'd like that. Shoo!"

As Sunny and Nicholas confusedly went to the punch, Nico spoke up.

"You nine are gods!" He said.

Athena glared at Nico. "Well, Nico, if we are gods, then who am I?"

Nico looked the goddess up and down, which was downright disrespectful, and then said, "Athena." He glanced over at the boy who looked almost identical to him and said, "Hi dad."

Athena crossed her arms. "Don't tell anybody," she warned. "And how'd you figure out anyway?"

Annabeth and Percy began backing away from the group. Poseidon smiled when he saw the red on his son's face. "Get over here, Perseus." He said.

Annabeth and Percy sighed. They both walked up, hand in hand, to the gods. "Hello," Annabeth squeaked.

"Hello, Daughter." Athena smiled.

Demeter glanced at Katie and smiled. "You've got a wonderful dress on, Katie."

Katie's eyes widened. "Uh…thanks...Mom?" Demeter nodded.

Nico looked at all nine of the gods. "Here, listen, we won't tell anybody. Besides, we can't even tell anybody the gods exist. But why are you here?"

Travis smirked. "Maybe they wanted to trade places with us. I accept! Zap me to Olympus and call me a god."

"Shut it, Travis." Katie warned. Aphrodite smiled.

"Oh, young love." She cooed.

Katie and Travis looked at the goddess. "And you're Aphrodite, correct?" Connor asked.

Aphrodite giggled. "Yes, I am. And I'm only eighteen now!"

Connor suddenly appeared at the love goddess's side. "Just like me," he said.

Aphrodite giggled some more. "Oh, my!" she laughed.

"Care to dance, my goddess?" Connor asked.

"Don't you think I'm out of your league?" Aphrodite said, patting the slightly-shorter-than-her boy's head.

All the gods and demigods were staring at Connor and Aphrodite.

Ares sighed and said, "Move away, pipsqueak."

Connor pretended to look offended. "Hurtful," he said, walking back to a smiling Rachel.

Aphrodite smiled as a slow song began to play. She moved away from Ares and whispered something to him. She walked over to Connor, grabbed his hand, giggled again, and led the red-faced, shocked boy to the dance floor.

Travis's eyes widened. "WHAT? He got the _goddess of LOVE _to dance with him?"

"What? Is your _girlfriend_ not good enough for you?" Demeter snapped, crossing her arms. Katie crossed her arms, looking scarily like her mother.

Travis blinked. "Uh…no. Come on, Katie, let's go dance!" he said, pulling his girlfriend from the glares of Demeter.

Annabeth and Percy were talking to Poseidon. "So, you told?" he asked Annabeth.

"Well, you see, Thalia kind of…forced me to." She said sheepishly.

Percy took both of her hands and said, "Let's go dance." Poseidon smiled at the two and watched them go off somewhere in the gym, next to a very happy Connor, dancing with Aphrodite.

Thalia glared at Nico.

"What?" he asked.

Hades interrupted. "If I may," he said, "Nico, Thalia wants you to ask her to dance now." Hades said.

"Yeah right. She practically strangled me when I said she looked nice." He laughed.

Athena looked at Nico, then at Thalia. "It is unwise to not profess your love for each other."

Artemis sighed. "Thalia," she said. "I know you have feelings for this boy. Whether you do or not."

Thalia blushed, looking at Artemis. "I don't. But seriously, Nico. Grow a pair and ask me to dance already."

"So, you won't kill me if I ask you to dance?" he all but squeaked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Corpse Breath. But I still don't like you." She said, grabbing his arm and taking him to dance.

Rachel stood there awkwardly. "Well, this Oracle's date has been taken. I'm going to head home now. Goodbye," she said, waving to the gods, her purple dress following behind her.

Apollo was the only one to wave back.

"Hey, where's Sunny and Nicholas?" Demeter asked.

Apollo scanned the room and pointed. "There. Dancing."

"Oh, whatever." Demeter laughed.

The slow song ended, and you could hear Connor just sighing that it was over. Suddenly, his face brightened again when Aphrodite smiled at him and said something that looked an awful lot like "One more dance won't hurt,"

Apollo laughed when he saw Connor jump a little in happiness. "His father would be proud."

"Hermes? Yeah, I guess so." Ares said. "I can't believe a teenager stole my girl."

"Technically," Athena pointed out, "we're all teenagers."

Towards the middle of the dance floor, Thalia and Nico were swaying to the introduction to a slow country song. It was Toby Keith's song, _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This, _and now Thalia was beginning to have a soft spot for country.

Not that she'd admit it.

_I got a funny feeling,  
>the moment that your lips touched mine.<br>Something shot right through me;  
>my heart skipped a beat in time.<em>

_There's a different feel about you tonight,  
>it's got me thinking lots of crazy things.<br>I even think I saw a flash of light!  
>Felt like electricity…<em>

Nico laughed at that.

"What?" She asked.

"'Felt like electricity'. Thalia, it's describing you." He said.

She raised her eyebrows as they twirled around a bit more.

Nico looked at her. She still didn't get it. "Daughter of Zeus? Shocking people, _literally? _Ring any bells?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Nico."

Next to them, Connor was silently praying to Zeus thanking him for letting him dance with a goddess…again.

Travis flashed a look of envy to his brother. Katie frowned and tapped his shoulder. "Hello? Your girlfriend is standing right here," she said.

Travis smiled. "Haha…ha…ha?" Katie shook her head.

Over with the gods all chatting, Poseidon put his hand out to Athena. She gave him a questioning look.

"Dance with me." He said.

"Okay…" she grabbed his hand and they headed off to dance with the rest of the school. "Why am I dancing with you again?" She asked.

"Because I feel bad." He said.

"A little late to apologize for all the stuff you've done, don't you think?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"Well, yes, but I feel bad because of Caleb." He said.

Her gray eyes looked at the floor. "I'm not upset about that," she said. She looked up. "Honestly."

Percy nodded his head over towards the two gods dancing to his girlfriend. She looked over and her eyes widened. "Are our parents actually getting along?" she asked.

Percy shuddered. "No. They're getting along and _dancing_. If they got godly married, would that forbid us from dating?"

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. "They'd never get married. In any way." She said. "And if they did," she leaned her head against his chest, "we'd just have to get married first."

"Do you want to?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, once she had gotten her head back up from his chest. He twirled her around once, and she whispered, "We're nearly old enough to,"

He brought her back in and looked her in the eyes. "I don't think we need to rush," he said.

Annabeth smiled. "I know. But being engaged wouldn't hurt." She smiled. "It's not like you have to get engaged and married six months later."

Thalia, who was listening to this whole conversation, smirked, and so did Nico. The two danced a bit closer to Annabeth and Percy to hear better.

"Is Annabeth Chase trying to do something unwise and get engaged so, so young?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Nico let go of Thalia, walking even closer to Annabeth and Percy. "May I cut in and dance with Annabeth?" he asked.

Thalia tried not to laugh as she saw the look on Percy's face.

"Sure..." Percy said. Thalia walked over to him and took his hand.

"Don't just stand there," she said. "You look stupid." Percy began dancing with Thalia, confused.

"Were you practically begging Percy to get married?" Nico asked the blonde.

Annabeth smiled. "Nope. I was just messing around, Nico."

Aphrodite looked over at the two. She frowned. "WHY? You and Percy should sooooooo get married before this summer! You're both almost eighteen, anyway!" She said as she swayed with Connor.

Athena, who overheard this, all but shouted, "No!"

Annabeth sighed. "It was a joke," she said. Poseidon looked over at Percy and Thalia awkwardly dancing when suddenly another fast song came on. Everybody whooped and hollered and began singing along again. Thalia and Percy separated fast as lightning (A/N: get it? Daughter of Zeus? No…okay.) and Nico and Annabeth did as well. Connor pouted when Aphrodite let go of him, but smiled and walked away happily after she kissed him on the cheek.

"Darn him." Travis said. Cue another Katie glare. "Sorry,"

Athena and Poseidon awkwardly shifted away from each other. "Um, thanks." Athena said, walking away from him and over to Percy. She whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush wildly, turning the color of Rachel Elizabeth Dare's hair.

"Okay, Lady Athena." He said quietly. Athena smiled and nodded, and head off towards the other, still chatting, gods. Poseidon winked at his son and Annabeth and followed Athena towards the gods.

"What was that all about?" Travis asked Percy, still holding onto Katie.

"Athena told me something…" he searched for the right word. He was not Athena child (that'd just be weird, him dating his half-sister) so he wasn't exactly the best with words.

Annabeth spoke up saying, "Humiliating? Embarrassing? Interesting?"

"A bit of all three, really." He said.

Just as fast as the night had started, it was ending. Everybody had gone but the demigods and gods. The demigods all went to say goodbye to the gods and goddesses.

Athena hugged her daughter. "Mom," she asked quietly.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Athena asked.

"What did you say to Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, dear." Athena smiled.

Meanwhile, Percy and Poseidon gave each other a 'man hug', as did Hades and Nico.

Persephone laughed and said, "So he does care,"

Katie hugged her mother goodbye, and Demeter threatened Travis that if he hurt her daughter, bad things would happen. Talk about intimidating.

Aphrodite winked at Connor, who was just melting on the inside. "Bye, bye!" she waved to him.

He tried to say, "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite." But it came out as something 'intelligent' like, "Uh duh gahhh?" Travis grabbed his brother and pulled him out the door.

Artemis looked at Thalia. "Your father is at the apartments. I'll tell him you say hello."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Thalia said, bowing slightly.

Artemis smiled and said, "My, my, lieutenant. You're falling for a boy."

Thalia looked up slightly and blushed.

Artemis continued, though. "But I won't kick you out. I'll let the rest of the school year seem to slide by me. After all," she said. "I'm just a teenager for now. Just like you."

"Thanks, Lady Artemis." Thalia thanked her again.

Artemis smiled. "No problem, Thalia. Just…don't do anything stupid. Besides, he's only fourteen."

_That_ just made her blush even more.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

The gods arrived at the apartments close to midnight. The place was a mess.

"Dad!" Athena yelled.

Zeus walked into her room. "What?" he asked.

"Where are my blueprints? And my calculator? And for gods' sakes, where is my _Harry Potter _book?"

Zeus left the room with a guilty face, only to be called in my Aphrodite.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY ETERNAL GRACE PERFUME?" She hissed. "It's bad enough my BOYFRIEND takes it from me, but now YOU? Why do YOU even want perfume? To suck up to Hera?"

Artemis wasn't so happy either. "YOU USED MY BOW AND ARROWS?" she asked, pointing to the arrows stuck into the hall's wall.

The guys came marching in to the girls' apartment.

"Brother, what did you do to the fish in my tank? They're all floating in mid-air, dead!" Poseidon said.

"And my Three Days Grace One-X Album is missing!" Hades said.

"ALL MY POEMS! THEY'RE GONE!" Apollo said.

"Enough about all that sissy stuff." Ares said. Everybody looked at him. "My Ken doll Aphrodite gave me is broken."

Athena couldn't help but laugh, nor could Artemis, Poseidon, and Hades. Aphrodite gasped, and Apollo was rolling on the floor, clutching his side.

"Father? Why did you do this?" Artemis asked.

"Well, daughter, I decided I'd have a bit of fun if I were to be trapped here for a while." Zeus said. "Oh, I hope you all don't mind; all the items I took are already on Olympus. I rather enjoyed my stay here."

He smiled. "By the way, Thalia says Hello!" Artemis said.

Zeus zapped back to Olympus, leaving the nine in the girls' hallway, still dressed in the formal outfits.

"He threw a one-god party." Apollo said.

And Zeus did. There was popcorn everywhere, plastic cups, empty CD cases from Apollo's room, arrows in the wall, Harry Potter books everywhere, blueprints scattered throughout the girls' apartment, and the TV in the living room at the guys' place was blaring the movie _Source Code_. What made it even worse is that there was silly string all over both apartments, colored plastic cups magically under the lights, throwing an array of colors around (A/N: Got that from the FRED: the Movie movie), glitter everywhere and you could clearly smell Aphrodite's infinite amount of perfume through the whole complex.

"I can't believe he broke my Ken doll." Ares said.

Poseidon looked at him. "Ken is gay."

A/N: I love that ending. Just to let you all know, I have nothing against gay people! Gay means happy as well, and it's always good to have a smile on your face, no matter who causes it.

But you have to admit (especially if you've seen Toy Story 3)…Ken doesn't really look like a girl-liking doll.

Anyway, new questions!

Did you like this very long chapter at all?

Were you surprised that Artemis stayed the whole time?

And finally…

Would you have rather been to the dance or Zeus's one-god party? It would probably be more fun being there than I described. (Either one, really XD)

WOW! According to my Microsoft Word, this document was 3,900 words!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie._  
><em>


	13. Photographs and Another Announcement

A/N: Hey! I got some time to write chapter eleven, so here it is! Sorry if it seems rushed, but I wrote it quickly. And yes, I know, its takes place a month after the last chapter. And I'm SORRY! I had to use one little curse in here. I hate cursing in public, but it's just so _Thalia_ that I had to.

I don't own PJO ):

_Chapter Eleven: Photographs and Another Announcement_

It had been over a month since the Winter Formal. An uneventful, boring month. But today, over a month since the dance, an unexpected thing was in all the nine's lockers.

"Arianna, you need a makeover." Aphrodite told Athena as the two walked down the halls, each now wearing shorts and short sleeved shirts. Once March had hit, unbelievably warm weather came, which was weird for New York.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with how I look, Delia." Athena huffed.

The two girls found the other seven all looking at pictures in front of their lockers.

"What are those?" Athena asked.

Persephone said, "They're from the dance. I didn't know people were taking pictures there!"

Demeter ripped two out of three of hers. "What?" she asked at the quizzical faces of the others. "Nicholas left me there, remember?"

"Ah," Athena said. She opened her locker and six pictures flooded out.

"What are those?" Apollo asked.

Athena sighed. "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, and—"

"And…" Demeter said.

Athena blushed a deep shade of red and put the picture back in her locker. She was about to shut it when Aphrodite caught the locker door. "Let's see," she said, taking the picture out of the locker. "Awww! It's you and Pos—Dylan dancing together!"

Poseidon raised his eyebrows and took the picture. He, too, blushed.

"They like each other," Hades grumbled. Athena and Poseidon were both about to protest, but Aphrodite got to it before them.

"What's wrong with people liking each other?" Aphrodite asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, for one, it's stupid." Hades said.

Aphrodite rolled her eye shadow-covered eyes. "Listen, I'll talk to Penelope for you, okay?"

Persephone smirked a bit as she turned away to grab her books for her next class.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Annabeth, Katie, Rachel, and Thalia stood at their lockers, looking at pictures. "You and Percy looked so cute!" Katie squealed.

"Connor ditched me for the love goddess." Rachel said. "But that's okay. This Oracle can't date."

Thalia frowned. "Nor can I," she said. She looked down at the photos of her and Nico.

Annabeth smiled. "You look upset about that," she said.

Thalia immediately blushed and snapped at her. "No I'm not! I was just saying."

"Sure, whatever, Thals." Annabeth smiled.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Percy, Nico, Connor, and Travis were all watching the girls giggle and talk. "I don't get them." Travis said.

"You don't, normally." Percy said. "None of us do,"

Nico smirked. "What do you guys think?" he asked.

"About?" Connor asked.

"Thalia." Nico said.

"Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…do you guys think…"

"That she likes you? Definitely, even Artemis sees it." Travis said.

"Really?" Nico asked.

"I think Nico's got his first crush," Connor joked.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

As everybody sat in their Greek Mythology class, taught by Mrs. Reese, they were all bored. The gods _knew _all of this, as this had happened to them. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Mrs. Reese sighed, and she opened it. "Yes?" she asked sternly, but then straightened up when she saw the principle.

"I am going around the school to inform, both students and teachers, that Spring Break has been moved from April 1st through April 20th to March 22nd through April 11th. Don't ask why this is like this, for we have just been informed as well." He walked away, leaving some cheering students.

"March 22nd? That's only a week away!" Poseidon said.

Even Mrs. Reese, the strictest teacher in the entire school, smiled a little at the news.

"So, is this good news?" Demeter asked.

"Yes," Persephone said. "Spring Break is when we get a two or more weeks off from school. Right, Athena?"

Athena nodded.

"I know where we can go!" Poseidon said. He lowered his voice. "And we could bring the demigods, too."

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

"Montauk?" Percy asked his father, as all of the gods and demigods walked out of the school.

"Exactly," Poseidon said.

"But, the water there is freezing!" Annabeth said.

"I'm Lord of the sea, Annabeth. I can control water temperatures." Poseidon said.

"Right, right, but, Sir," Annabeth said, "we can't possibly all fit in Percy's cabin."

"True, but what if we camp?" Athena asked.

"On the beach?" Nico asked. "Whoa, slow down. I'll already get blasted for even going in the water, but camping on the beach?"

"Yeah," Thalia said. "Zeus would zap my sorry ass to Olympus."

"Language, Thalia." Annabeth and Athena said at the same time.

"Whoa." Percy said. "I swear; I feel like I'm dating Athena sometimes. Annabeth's becoming just like her." He mumbled.

Athena smiled at Annabeth and Percy.

"I'll try to convince Zeus to let you two stay," Athena said. "After all, how can he say no? I am his favorite." Thalia glared at her. "Well, favorite goddess daughter, anyway."

"Okay, okay." Travis said. "So we're going to Montauk, and are camping out. But we have another problem."

"What?" Persephone asked him.

"What if all the ladies don't wear bikinis?" he asked, completely serious.

About four people slapped him at the same time. They included: Katie, Athena, Artemis, and Annabeth.

"Ouch!" he said. "Stupid girls," he mumbled. Artemis knocked him upside the head.

A/N: Filler chapter! I know, it's short. BUT, the spring break part should take about two to five chapters, so yeah! And there will be plenty more after that!

OH! And ATTENTION TO ALL GODBOOK READERS!

There will be five chapters left in Godbook; Iris and then four others. I have them all picked out.

Anyways, question of the chapter time!

What do you think: Will Zeus say yes to Thalia and Nico being allowed in Poseidon's territory?

I'd love to know what you think!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	14. WellThat Was Easy

A/N: Hello! I am trying to finish this story in a month. Can we do it? I hope so! Why? I have two new stories planned out! YAY!

I don't own PJO

_Chapter Twelve: Well…That Was Easy_

It was March 18th, just four days until Spring Break. The girls had all gone shopping for bikinis, and the guys shopping for swimming trunks. Athena was going over her list of things they needed for the trip. She bit her lip as she read one. It was nearly impossible. Nearly.

She groaned in annoyance as she racked her brain for the umpteenth time. How where they going to get it?

Poseidon looked over at her, as did Aphrodite and Annabeth. "What is it, Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Wait! You have a driver's license, Annabeth! So does Percy, and Katie, and even Travis and Connor! Even Thalia! But…not Nico. We should be good! I figured it out!"

Everybody looked at the goddess. "That was the one thing that was driving me crazy. None of us can buy a car, because we need a license to show we can legally drive. But they have them! We have six cars…seventeen people…this could work! If three people go in each car, this would go perfectly! Well, one car would only have two. Or wait! No, we could only use four cars with five in each and save gas money. Yeah…that would work! But still, one car would only have two…but that's okay."

"I think she's going mad," Hades whispered to Poseidon, who nodded.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Thalia and Nico sat beside each other, next to Athena, who was debating with Zeus. "Father! They are just going on vacation!"

"I don't care, Athena, they cannot go into Poseidon's territory!"

"Poseidon said they can!"

"Well, Athena, your boyfriend isn't the ruler of gods! What I say goes!"

Thalia and Nico snickered a bit when he said 'boyfriend'. Athena glared at the two.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said more to herself than anybody else. "And that's beside the point! Father, let them go to Montauk!"

"No, Athena. That's final."

Athena crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't make me do the face,"

Zeus's eyes widened. "Not the face,"

"Oh," Athena said. "THE face."

"Fine! They can go just don't give me that look!" Zeus ran his hand through the IM and left a smirking Athena.

"What's the face?" Nico asked.

"The puppy dog face." Athena said. "I saw it used once in a terribly cliché movie, I can't remember the name, but I gave it a go and it worked! Plus, it doesn't hurt that I'm his favorite—_goddess_—daughter." She added goddess for Thalia's sake.

A voice laughed behind them. Poseidon stood, laughing. "Well," he said, "that was easy. You should've done the face first."

"That wouldn't of have as much an effect as what I did, Fish Head." Athena said.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other. "We, uh, have to go," Thalia said. "Thanks, Athena."

Athena nodded as the two walked away. She pointed Poseidon to the door, and slammed it on his face.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

Three days went by quickly; they were filled with packing, arguing, and a lot of sleeping. When it was the twenty-first, they packed up the cars, got all the demigods (and Rachel) in the cars, and hopped in as well.

Annabeth was with Athena, Artemis, Ares, and Aphrodite.

Percy was with Poseidon, Travis, Connor, and Nico.

Katie was with Persephone, Demeter, Hades, and Apollo.

Rachel was with Thalia. They didn't mind the quiet. Unlike the other cars, a comfortable silence encased the two.

With Annabeth, Ares and Aphrodite were flirting the whole time, Artemis was gagging at them, and Athena and Annabeth were talking about the books they'd been reading.

With Katie, Persephone, Demeter, and Hades were fighting, as usual, Apollo was blasting music from his iPod and Katie was trying to maintain a reasonable level of sanity.

But Percy, oh Percy, he got the bad group.

"_The wheels on the car go round and round, round, and round, round and round, the wheels on the car go round and round, all through New York!_

_The horn in the car goes beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, the horn in the car goes beep, beep, beep, all through New York!_

_The engine in the car goes vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, the engine in the car goes vroom, vroom, vroom, all through New York!_

_The wipers on the car go swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, the wipers on the car go swish, swish, swish, all through New York!"_

Three guesses which two brothers sang that.

"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled, banging his head against the steering wheel.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

After Zeus knows how many more "round and rounds", they were at Montauk. Percy all but kissed the ground. He ran over to Annabeth and hugged her. "I missed you so much. So, so much." He mumbled.

"Travis and Connor over-load?" She asked, hugging him back.

He nodded.

Katie smacked Travis's arm. "I cannot believe you! I could _hear _that annoying song from a car away!"

"Heh." Travis smirked. "Did you like my singing, though?"

Katie grinned. "A bit," she said as she grabbed his hand.

With all the couples walking around, Thalia and Nico scooted away from each other.

Connor looked over at Rachel. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Aphrodite lugged her gigantic duffel bag behind her. That was the cue for the seventeen of them to set up. They set up four tents by Percy's Cabin, parked the cars right in the sand, and started a fire.

"Okay, who gets the cabin? Its super small, only one tiny room with one bed and then a pull-out couch…" Athena thought.

"Hm, Percy could get the room, Annabeth the pull-out?" Poseidon thought.

"That could work…but Thalia and Nico shouldn't push their luck by _actually _camping on the beach. And it would be awkward for two guys to share a bed, though Annabeth and Thalia have had sleepovers so it wouldn't bug them too much," Athena said.

"I've got a solution!" Aphrodite chimed in. "Percy and Annabeth share a bed, and Thalia and Nico do too!"

Everybody looked at the love goddess. "What? We're right outside. We'd _hear _if they did anything." She raised an eyebrow. "You dirty, dirty minds."

Percy and Annabeth blushed. Thalia and Nico did as well. "We wouldn't try anything, Lady Athena." Percy said.

Athena glanced at him and smiled. "I know you wouldn't. I'd kill you if you did."

A/N: There! It's short, but the next chapter WILL be longer! I'm just trying to update ASAP for all my stories (:

I love feedback almost as much as Aph loves love!

~Suzie


	15. Spring Break pt 1

A/N: Welcome back to Punishment! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own PJO or any of the songs used in this. Oh, and if I used your idea, you know what it is, so thanks!

_Chapter 13: Spring Break Part 1_

_Day 2_

Athena was making breakfast. They had all settled before, not wanting to do anything after they'd unpacked. Still half-asleep, she reached for the stove and turned it on. After about a half-hour of making pancakes with the help of Demeter and Annabeth, she reached for more plates inside of the small, wooden cabinet. She picked up the plastic plates and set them on the counter. As she turned to go shut the cabinet door, she screamed.

That was an effective way to wake everybody up. Demeter and Annabeth, who had left once they finished the pancakes, ran into the small kitchen, followed by Apollo and Poseidon. "What is it?" Apollo asked.

Athena backed away from the cabinet and pointed. "Get it! Get it!" Poseidon walked over and looked in the cabinet, expecting to find an animal of some sort. Nope, just a tiny spider. He laughed, picked up a napkin, and killed the tiny bug.

"No big deal," he said to Athena, who was holding onto his arm like her immortal life depended on it.

"You try having any spider that sees you attack you and your children!" Athena said.

Annabeth nodded. "Not fun,"

_Day 3_

The first day they actually went to the back was the third day there. Rachel cranked up the radio, and some people started dancing, others went swimming, or in Athena and Annabeth's case, making a very detailed sand castle. Aphrodite sang along with the song.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>there's a pounding in my head,<br>glitter all over the room,  
>pink flamingos in the pool!<em>

_I smell like a minibar,  
>DJ's passed out in the yard,<br>Barbie's on the Barbeque,  
>there's a hickey or a bruise!<em>

"Hey, Wise Girl!" Percy called. Annabeth looked over into the ocean. "Come on out!"

Annabeth smiled and touched up the wall of the elaborate sand castle and head out into the ocean. Athena smiled as Percy picked up Annabeth and ran out into the water with her.

Poseidon looked over at her and held his arms out. Athena laughed. "No way," she yelled over the blaring music.

Nico, Thalia, and Hades all sat under the dock in the shade. They had Thalia's _ApolloPod _playing Three Days Grace music, so they could get away from the music that was playing on the radio.

Persephone and Demeter were both trying to grow flowers from the sand, with assistance from Katie. They sprouted tiny buds, but they would disappear without grass. Demeter huffed. She'd have to try making grass first, then flowers.

Ares and Apollo were passing the football in the water, Apollo making haikus about it. Artemis sat and made fun of each of his haikus.

"_The football is hard,  
>A game played by tough people,<br>I guess that means me."_

Artemis laughed. "You? Tough? Please, you whimper when I flick you!"

"_Artemis hates me,  
>She needs to accept I'm tough,<br>and plus, her flicks hurt."_

"Whatever, you baby!" Artemis said.

Rachel was tanning next to Aphrodite, the two of them in an argument.

"What do you mean you can't date?" Aphrodite sat up, offended.

"I'm the _virgin _Oracle." Rachel responded, sitting up as well.

"Hon, you don't need to lose yours to date!" Aphrodite said.

"No dating! It's against the rules!" Rachel said.

"Oh, shut up! Why don't you join the hunters then, Miss I Won't Date?"

"Because camp needs me!"

Travis and Connor were debating what pranks to pull and on who.

"I say we fill Annabeth's pillow with fake spiders!" Connor said.

"No, no, we've done that before. Plus, after what happened yesterday, Athena would have our heads."

"Right."

"Why not…" Travis began, going in slowly to whisper the rest.

_Day 4_

The girls decided to go out to shop. That mean the guys had the place all to themselves. Travis and Connor set their plan into action. The two went in to Aphrodite's tent, found the magazines, and sprinted out.

They cut out all of the shirtless pictures of guys and taped them to a pillow in one of the tents—one of the two girls' tents. And it wasn't just any pillow, it was Artemis's. Then, they cut out all the Justin Bieber and Taylor Lautner pictures and stuffed them under her blanket.

Percy and Poseidon still went to the beach, body boarding and hanging out with Nico and Apollo. Hades sat under the dock again, using Thalia's _ApolloPod_.

Ares watched sports games on Athena's laptop (not with permission, of course), draining the battery. He quickly shoved it back under her pillow and walked away.

The girls came back soon after, each carrying at least two bags.

Artemis walked into her tent, and fumed with anger. She knew just which two brothers had done this. "Stoll, you're dead!" Artemis screamed, running out of the tent.

"Which one?" Travis and Connor both asked.

"Both of you!"

Athena laughed as she turned on her laptop. It blacked out. She loaded it again, but it still turned back off. "Ares," she grumbled.

Annabeth put on her new swimsuit and ran to the beach, just as ready to splash in the water as Percy always was.

_Day 7_

After a week had passed, they all just decided to take a relax day. No beach, fend-for-yourself-food-day (which just ended with peanut butter in Annabeth's hair from Percy, strawberries that Travis pelted at Katie down her shirt, and somehow Athena's book torn apart), and ended the day off with a bonfire.

All seventeen of the friends sat down around the fire. It was midnight, but nobody was tired. Travis and Connor sang their songs, which, when not driving, were actually pretty entertaining. Ghost stories were told, funny stories were told, and a game of "Would You Rather" was played.

At about one, Apollo and Hades chucked more firewood into the bonfire, even though some people started to fade a little. "S'mores?" Aphrodite asked, carrying out a tray of chocolate and marshmallows.

"Where's the gram crackers?" Poseidon asked.

"I can't do everything!" Aphrodite said.

"It's fine, I've got it," Athena said, carrying out two boxes of gram crackers.

They cooked the marshmallows and at their S'mores, talking occasionally. Aphrodite and Ares flirted, leaving a grumbling Artemis go on about how rude it is to show affection in front of those who don't.

"Ooh! How about we play truth or dare?" Aphrodite asked.

"Ugh, no, that's way too cliché."Katie said. "Sorry, Lady Aphrodite."

"Hmm." Aphrodite said. "Whatever shall we do?"

A/N: Any ideas? I'd love to know what you think they should do, cause it's going to be a long night (:

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	16. Spring Break pt 2

A/N: SOOOOOOO. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in Zeus knows how long. Sorry that I didn't use any of the ideas. SORRY I can't find a freaking way to make a decent chapter with truth or dare, spin the bottle, etc; but now I have updated. This actually takes place a few days later….yeah. I'm really, VERY grateful for all the reviews on suggestions, but I guess I'm not one of those authors that can write that kind of stuff. BUUUUUT

Other notes: School is back. Ugh. I hate school. Anyways, school is back so updates won't be as often—I promise to TRY to update every week. NO PROMISES THAT I WILL DO IT THOUGH! I will try, and I will try to update Tell Me, too.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Because _I'm _a worldwide bestselling author. Yeah, a teenager wrote the Percy Jackson books.

Oh, and today is my cousin's birthday! HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY!

_Chapter Fourteen: Spring Break Pt 2_

_Day 9_

The seventeen friends were each getting ready. "Why exactly are we leaving today?" Katie asked.

Athena picked up a tee shirt. "We're going to the fair about an hour away. Whose shirt is this?" she asked.

Aphrodite shrugged. "Not mine. That tee shirt—ugh! It would make me look disgusting."

Athena threw it across the cabin to the couch. "Hey! That's my tee shirt." Thalia said, walking towards the girls.

"Sorry," Athena said.

"S'okay. So, why exactly are we going to a fair?"

"The guys decided that they wanted to. We're not leaving them unattended," Annabeth told her best friend.

Rachel nodded. "That would be bad,"

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

"So, here we are!" Katie said, stepping out of the car.

"This place is crowded," Athena said.

"We'll all just have to stick together," Persephone said.

"But…come on!" Percy said.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain? Have a problem with girls?" Annabeth asked.

"No…just…we guys need time, too."

"To do what? To pretend you all actually have muscles? Or maybe hit on mortal girls, right?" Athena asked.

Poseidon smirked. "The last one,"

Athena, as well as about three others, rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So we can all separate?" Hades asked. "'Cause I really don't want to stick around Demeter anymore. She's giving me that glare…"

"No," Katie said. "We shouldn't split up. This place is too big,"

"Fine," Apollo grumbled. "Don't trust us,"

"We never have," Artemis said.

"Right…"

"So, should we just get the wrist bands for unlimited rides or purchase tickets? Buying tickets is only half the price of the wristband, but we'd end up having to probably get another round or two of tickets…" Athena said. "So, the wristbands would be the reasonable purchase."

"Who wants to ride rides?" Aphrodite asked.

Everybody raised their hand or spoke.

"Okay then, Athy. Get seventeen wristbands!" Aphrodite said gleefully.

"Don't call me Athy. Besides, we're in public. It's Arianna."

"Fine. Go buy us some tickets, Ari!"

"Arianna!"

"You heard her, _Ari_. Go buy us wristbands!" Poseidon smirked.

"Whatever. You guys are costing me a fortune here," Athena said, walking up to the wristband stand. After about three minutes, she had given everybody a wristband and they were off.

"Should we go on a Ferris Wheel? They can be _soooo _romantic!" Aphrodite gushed.

"No," Rachel said. "Let's go to the games area! I heard somebody say they had a place where people can splatter paint on a big whiteboard and get those weird drawings of themselves!"

"No, how about we all go to the haunted house," Hades said.

"Maybe we should all split up…" Annabeth said.

"I second that!" Percy said.

"Okay, there are seventeen of us. We can go in three groups; six, six, and five. Who wants to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Aphrodite, Ares, Katie, Travis, Annabeth, and Percy all raised their hands. "If it's romantic, I want to spend time with my girlfriend," Percy said to Annabeth, who blushed slightly.

"Okay, that's that." Annabeth said. "Who wants to go in the Haunted house?"

Nico and Hades immediately raised their hands. Thalia shrugged, and Athena and Poseidon just nodded.

"Good. The six of you can go to the games. We'll stay in these groups today, okay? We'll meet back here at…" Annabeth looked around for a clock. "Its noon right now; the place closes at midnight. Let's meet back here at ten, and then we'll all get together and hand out for the last two hours."

"What about dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Let's all meet at five at the Food Area," Athena said.

"That works! Okay, Rachel, Connor, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and Persephone will go to the games now, right?" Annabeth asked.

They all nodded. "Good!" Demeter said. "I want to shoot something,"

Everybody looked over at her.

"What? If you had to deal with Hades, I mean Dustin for that long; you'd want to shoot something, too."

Persephone nodded in agreement. "Let's go shoot some rubber duck targets,"

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

_With Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Ares, and Aphrodite:_

The six all got into groups of two and got in their own little carts. Percy and Annabeth sat together, and so did Travis and Katie. Ares and Aphrodite, of course, sat next to each other.

"You know, I really hate Ferris Wheels," Annabeth said to Percy.

"Why?"

"Because! They're just so…confusing. The physics of it add up, but how does it make it romantic? It's not scientifically romantic…"

"It's romantic 'cause you're here." Percy said.

"Aww." Annabeth said. "You're a big cheese ball,"

"But I'm your cheese ball, right?" Percy asked.

"I guess so," Annabeth said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Travis put his arm around Katie. "So, how are you liking Spring Break?" he asked as she moved closer to him.

"It's okay," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why just okay?"

"It's weird having my mother here. It's like she expects me to be like her."

"I don't think she does. I mean, anyway, you are already like her. Only in the good ways, though. You're not obsessed with cereal."

Katie laughed. "I hope not. That'd be a bad thing."

For Ares and Aphrodite, there was not talking. They were just a bit too busy…

_With Hades, Nico, Thalia, Athena, and Poseidon:_

"Why did I agree to going into this place?" Athena asked. "This is all wrong! The floorboards aren't in place, the whole house is practically on a tilt, and look at the design of this thing! It's hideous. The furniture is all messed up and—"

"That's the point of a Haunted House." Poseidon said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared at all in this—AH!" she screamed.

Nico chuckled. "What?"

"Did you not see that?" Thalia asked.

"See what?"

"That—look! There it is again!"

Hades smiled. "Those aren't real ghosts, Thalia."

Nico grinned. "Yeah, Thalia. Real ghosts look nothing like these sheets."

Poseidon looked around. "This haunted house isn't very scary." He said.

Athena huffed. "Are you kidding me? This architectural support and the way everything is moved around are horrifying!"

"I meant actually scary." Poseidon said.

"Oh, definitely not. I mean the only thing—" she stopped talking.

"What is it?"

"There's something crawling up my leg." Athena said.

"You're just imagining it."

"No! It's…OH MY GODS! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" she screamed.

"What is it?"

"Sp—sp—spider!" She said, making Poseidon roll his eyes.

"If it's anything like that one in the cupboard, I swear." Poseidon said.

Athena started smacking her leg. "Off! Get off!"

"Athena, stop moving."

"No! Get it off me!" Athena yelled.

"ATHENA!" He yelled, causing a lot of people to look at them, confused. "Nick name, sorry." He shrugged.

"What?" she hissed. "Just get it off!"

"Arianna, stop moving!" he said.

Athena stood still. "Why?"

"It has a red spot on its back."

"What shape?"

"An hourglass," he said.

"Oh my gods, it poisonous!" Athena said.

"Calm down…its moving down your leg…towards your knee cap…"

"I don't care where it is, just get it off!" She hissed.

"If I make a move towards it, it might hurt you," he said.

"So what? I can't die you—OW!"

He smacked her leg. The spider jumped off of her, and Athena was clutching her thigh were a big red mark was.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"It shut you up. And it got the spider off."

Athena smacked him on the head. "Now we're even."

"Wait, aren't these spiders in different places? Like, not New York places?"

Athena grumbled. "You smacked my leg for nothing? It was mechanical?"

"You were freaking out for nothing. Not my fault."

_With Connor, Apollo, Persephone, Demeter, Artemis, and Rachel:_

Rachel had temporarily taken over the "Get Yourself Drawn Here!" stand. How? It went a little like this…

_Flashback:_

"_May I 'elp you mizz?" The artist asked Rachel in a French accent._

"_Yes, could I possibly help with the drawing people? I'm an artist in the making," Rachel said._

"_Why, mizz, I'm zorry. But you zee, thiz iz run by profezzional art-eeztz, not art-eeztz in ze making,"_

"_Well, one day I WILL be a pro artist."_

"_But zat one day iz not today, iz it?"_

"_No. But I bet I'm better than you are."_

"_Really? I 'ave been doing thiz for years."_

"_Well, what would happen if I told you I was an Oracle and you had to do what I said?" Rachel said, crossing her arms._

"_I'd zay you were crazy!"_

"_Oh yeah? Well I hope Zeus will zap your "art-eezt" butt to Tartarus!"_

"_You are crazy, mon Cherie!"_

"_I am not your "Cherie"! I am not allowed to date! It's against the code for the Oracle of Delphi to date!"_

"_Mon Dieu, tu es une folle, mon Cherie!"  
>(My God, you are a crazy woman, darling!)<em>

"_Yes I am crazy! Now move it! This Oracle's taking over!"_

_End Flashback_

Honestly, Rachel only knew Cherie meant Darling. She had only guessed that he was saying she was crazy. But it seemed to scare the man off, as well as some nasty words. But Rachel was doing quite fine sketching people.

Demeter and Persephone were, as they said, at the shooting game. The two girls aimed at the cardboard ducks with a red "X" on the side. Demeter looked murderous as she shot the ducks. Persephone gave up halfway and just watched her mother shoot the cardboard targets. She shook her head in amusement.

Artemis was with Connor and Apollo. The three of them were at the balloon darts game. They each won something in the game; Artemis won a stuffed jackalope, to her disappointment, and ripped its head off, complaining about men. Apollo had won a stuffed lion and was rather happy with it. Connor, however, won a giant teddy bear wearing a tuxedo and a top hat.

"I think I'll name him Byron." Connor said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Byron?"

"Yes. Byron."

_At Five o'clock:_

The seventeen friends joined together at the small food court. They had each gotten a fair share of food.

"So, we have seven hours left." Athena said. "That's a long time,"

"Who wants to go on a roller coaster?" Nico asked. "Thalia?"

"No way! I hate those things."

"Why? Are you, like, afraid of heights or something?" Aphrodite asked.

Thalia glared.

"Oh, I guess you are. Oops." Aphrodite giggled.

||||PuNiShMeNt||||

_1:17 am_

"Well, I'm officially exhausted. Goodnight," Athena said.

"I second that." Annabeth yawned.

As the two girls stepped out of the car, they saw everybody in all the cars asleep. They shrugged as they stepped back in and got comfortable in the seats.

"Night," Annabeth muttered.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." Her mother responded.

A/N: Well there you go. THAT CHAPTER WAS HORIBLE. I'll try to update (soonish)!

So, did you think this chapter was suckish? I did.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	17. Back to School

A/N: Yes, I know I skipped quite some time on the Spring Break. Yes, I know it's been over a month since an update. Yeah….well, enjoy the chapter where they go back to school! Oh, and the story is coming to a close…but there might be a sequel! After this, only one or two more chaps! The sequel…I have it planned out. I will please BOTH Pothena and Non-Pothena fans (: But I need all of your guys' support with it, too. It would probably be called "Everything About You". The idea was inspired by Ella's "Life in Song" where each chapter would be based off a song. That one would either be based off of songs or have lyrics from songs in them!

Thanks to: Google, Ask, Dictionary (dot) com, and seawifs (dot) com. I was too lazy to go through my old notes to read on Ocean Currents, so I did research instead.

I do not own any of the sites listed above, or PJO.

_Chapter Fifteen: Back to School_

_With Zeus & Hera:_

"Hera, I am starting to think it was a terrible idea of mine to send the gods to high school. They are just partying like normal young adults! That there is no punishment."

Hera shrugged. "Zeus, that's your fault. You sent them off. If they think that that's "punishment" let them! There's only a few weeks left of the school year anyway."

"I say we go see what they are up to. If it's anything I wouldn't say is punishment, then they come back after the week has finished." Zeus said.

"Whatever. Just keep them away from me. I'm already getting a godly headache just thinking of the chaos that will erupt when they get back."

_With the rest:_

They had been back in school for a week now. The nine of them sat together in Miss Green's music class. She huffed. "Boys and girls! You must _be _the music! You must, must, must! Now get your act together and sing the song correctly!" Miss Green was normally a very happy, laid-back teacher, but not as the end of the year came.

Poseidon chuckled. "_Be the music_," he snorted. "Please."

Apollo, who was sitting beside him, looked over at Poseidon and shook his head. "Not cool, man. You know I love music."

Athena, whom had heard this three seats down, shot a glare at the boys. "Keep quiet or you'll—"

"Arianna? Is there something you would like to share with the class? (A/N: Lol, sorry I just had to put this part in. This happens ALL the time in my grade!)"

Athena looked back at the teacher. All eyes were on her. "Uh…"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "They're in _love_. Of course they're going to talk during class!"

Poseidon and Athena both looked over at her and gave her an icy glare. Persephone giggled beside Athena.

Miss Green rolled her eyes as the class laughed at the two. "Dylan, please, wait until _after _school before you two talk about—"

"HADES NO!" Poseidon yelled. "She was just yelling at me to shut up, not—ugh!"

Athena flushed a very pale shade. She mumbled so only she could hear, "Maiden goddess. Key word…maiden."

Demeter, who sat behind Apollo, grinned. "How sweet! I will make heart-shaped Mini Wheat's for you two!" She said quietly.

Ares wrapped his arm around a cooing Aphrodite. Poseidon and Athena looked away.

"Sure," Miss Green said. "Sure you weren't…"

~.:.~

The nine all arrived home. They all piled into the guys' apartment, because tonight, they were all studying together for the biggest (besides finals) test of the year for Science with Mr. Merci. It covered everything from Geography all the way to Chemistry and Biology.

"Persephone, what was…"

"Athena…"

"Wait, what was that, Apollo?"

"UGH! I HATE WORK!"

"Aphrodite, don't hate work…"

"Athena!"

"Hades, what'd you say?"

"Athena?"

And it went on. Finally, Athena had a question of her own.

"I don't understand," she said.

"What? But you understand everything!" Aphrodite said.

"This is just too confusing! The notes he gave us on ocean currents are different from the book! He said they were the same, but they're not! Even I know what they are, but this is just driving me insane!" Athena said.

"That's sea man's territory, babe." Hades said.

"Don't call me "babe" ever again."

"What if Poseidon called you "babe"?"

"He'd be out right now,"

Poseidon coughed. "As entertaining as it is to see you arguing with someone besides me, Hades has a point. That is my territory, after all."

Athena crossed her arms. "I'll go with the text books."

"Fine, just trying to help. You know, even though you won't admit it, I'm going to ace that section of the test."

Athena rolled her eyes. "And nothing else!"

Closer.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet you that I'll do better than you on the test, Feather Head!"

Closer.

"It's on, Fish Brain!"

Closer…

Aphrodite jumped up. "All of us have erm, a shopping trip now! Let's go!"

Artemis crossed her arms, looking much like Athena. "No. You all go. I'm going to stay here and make sure these two idiots don't kill each other."

And just like that, Aphrodite zapped all of the gods and goddesses, minus Athena, Poseidon, and Artemis, out into the hall.

Artemis cleared her throat. "If you two are done, I believe we have a test to study for. Athena, Ocean Currents have two different ones, like the book says. Surface currents and deep water currents. You know the difference between them. But like the notes say, it is something flowing."

Athena backed up. "That's all I needed to know." She turned her back on the god and started writing down something, much too fast for either him or Artemis to read. Finally, Artemis left and went back to the girls' apartment.

Then there were two.

"You could've just asked, you know. I wouldn't have made fun of you. Everybody has questions. Wise doesn't mean smart, Athena. Though, you are very smart…"

"Stop sucking up, Poseidon. I'm not taking notes for you."

"I wasn't going to get you to. I'm already done." He told her.

She looked up at him. "And all six chapters? All five lessons in each? Poseidon, you can't possibly get down thirty sections in three hours!"

"Well, I just sort of…winged it."

Athena rolled her eyes. "As in you wrote down three sentences from each lesson, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, I should probably go now, you know, finish studying on my own."

"Wait, Athena, sit down."

Athena did so.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I am going to tell you all about currents." He told her.

"I just took notes on them, Poseidon."

"But they're not from the master."

"The master?"

"Well, you don't rule the seas, do you?"

"No," she said. "I do not have the authority my Father, you and Hades do."

"Well, currents flow in very complex types of patterns. The patterns can range from wind to bottom topography to Earth's rotation. That is, if we are speaking scientifically. I can just make the ocean move any way I want it to."

Athena smiled. "I guess you can. Though I can't really write "My friend Dylan's really the ancient Greek sea god!" she laughed.

For a moment, he did, too, and it was different for the both. Athena blushed a slight shade of pink.

Without thinking of what she would do, Poseidon smacked his lips against her own.

A "pop!" was heard in the background and then thunder. "Aw man! This just exactly proves my point, Hera!" The two broke apart. "A-Athena?"

"Father, really, this was just an accident!" Athena said.

Hera crossed her arms. "So were you! But we got stuck with you anyway!" Zeus looked at his wife and gave her a "Not now!" look. He turned back to face the two.

"This just exactly proves my point! I sent you all here to be punished! Not to go to dances and actually make mortal friends! And I definitely did not send my daughter here to break her oath! Especially with my brother!"

Hera sighed. "This means the brats have to come back to Olympus, don't they?"

"Exactly. Hera, go call the school. Tell them that you're Athena's mother—Arianna's—and say that she as well as the rest of the gods—but use their fake names—are leaving under their parent's orders at the end of the week."

Hera huffed. "Fine."

Athena bit her lip. "Father—"

"Quiet, Athena. I once had respect for you, but now that's gone. You as well as the rest have broken my commands. This was supposed to teach you a lesson. Not to give you entertainment."

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"First off, you and Poseidon are not going to be in contact with each other. You know what a womanizer he is." Hera, from the kitchen put the phone down and covered the speaking part with her hand.

"Hypocrite." She yelled.

Zeus shrugged. "We've established this already, Hera." He faced the two gods again. "Athena, you know better. I expect you to prove it. This is no longer a place of fun for you. All of you will be coming back to Olympus after this week. Then…I will decide something worse for all of you to do."

A/N: And yes, that confirms there will be a sequel (: SO yeah, there you go, Pothena fans! Oh, and Non-Pothena fans, don't worry, I'll make up for it next chapter!

I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING ASAP!

Nayways (Ella's and My word), you know the drill. I say I love feedback, you either tell me it sucked or was bearable. Or you can be nice, lie, and say it was great!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	18. Afraid

A/N: Here is the FINAL chapter of Punishment! But the sequel WILL be up soon! Like, soon, soon! PLEASE review telling me whether or not you'll actually read my sequel! The sneak peek of it is at the end!

I don't own PJO

_Chapter Sixteen: Afraid; Afraid of Love, and More Punishment_

The week had ended quickly. Too quickly. The gods all sat outside their old apartments in the hall. "I'm actually gonna miss this place," Aphrodite said. She shrugged. "Oh well."

Two people, a man and a woman, walked up to them. "Hello. Please, follow us." The man said.

"Zeus, don't you think you're overreacting with this whole thing?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus glared at his brother. "Absolutely not. I sent you here for Punishment, and you go off about to break my daughter's vow!"

"It wasn't even anything!" Athena said.

"Not anything? You looked like you were enjoying yourself, daughter."

"I—"

"Oh, so you didn't enjoy the kiss?" Poseidon asked.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't say you did, either," Zeus said.

"Enough! This is MY department, people!" Aphrodite said.

"All of you go with Hera!" Zeus said. Athena walked off with them. "You get back here, Athena!" All of the gods looked back, nervous as to what was about to happen.

"You know what, Father?" Athena asked, turning around. "I think it would be wise if you just stayed away from me for a while. I've got a lot on my mind right now, ranging from what…Poseidon did all the way to my normal duties I've been ignoring for the past few months."

Poseidon looked at her. "What, so I'm the bad guy here?"

"Yes, actually!" Athena yelled. "You are! You always have been! You, you…you just find ways to annoy me! And to make me go crazy! And not that mushy gushy crazy Aphrodite says I'm going! No! Don't you get the hint? We. Are. Enemies! You are irresponsible and act immature! I have to keep my head straight and I can't do whatever I want! I can't go and break oaths like you do! You see the way everybody's treating me now, don't you? When you had Percy, everybody shrugged it off that you broke your vow! But when _you _kissed _me _did you see the reactions? My father said he didn't trust me! ME! You and I," she motioned between the two, "can never be together! We've known that since day ONE, Poseidon. Since the very first day I became a goddess. It's _never _going to happen, Poseidon. No matter how much you drive me crazy! No matter how much you make me stumble on my words! No matter how much you even make me blush, Poseidon! That's all that can—that's all that _will_—happen between us! Even Aphrodite's teasing makes me wonder "what if…" but you know what? There is no "what if"s for me! I can't have ifs! I can only DO! And guess what, Poseidon! If I DO have a relationship with you, I can guarantee that it will end! Just like any other! You'll go and have some demigod kids and I'll be stuck wondering what the _Hades _I did wrong." She paused. Everybody was watching her. Athena was on the brink of tears. "And I'm afraid I'd actually fall in love with you." She shook her head. "Just like all those stupid mortal women." She turned and ran out of the hall.

Aphrodite frowned. "Athena! Hun, wait up!" she chased her friend down the hall.

Artemis shook her head at Poseidon. "See? This is why you _stay away _from maiden goddesses. Athena never cries. It seems like you're the only one that ever makes her do that."

The rest of the gods walked down the hall, searching for the two goddesses who had run off. Artemis once again shook her head at Poseidon. "What? It's not my fault! It's Athena's! She's the one acting stupid!"

"Stupid? Poseidon, girls aren't stupid. They're _fragile_. Why do you think I'm a maiden goddess? Other than that I hate men." She looked at him. He shrugged. "Because I, too, am a woman. I am fragile. I'm not saying it as an insult to women, either, Poseidon. We're capable of much that men are, too. Some more, even; but we get our hearts broken, too. And I don't want that." She turned and followed the pack down the hall.

__

The gods all sat at their thrones. Athena didn't look in the men's direction. "Much…drama ensued today." Zeus finally spoke. "And I have decided that my punishment was not working like it should have been. Many things happened that shouldn't have. For a while, I was fine with it until I realized that high school is not punishment. For many, it's a reward."

Hera nodded.

"I have decided that for not only fighting like mad people, I have another punishment for some of you. Demeter, Persephone, Hades," Zeus said. "You three will continue on. Really, your fighting doesn't annoy me to the extent the rest of them do."

Persephone, her mother, and Hades all nodded. "We only fight about that one day anyway," Persephone said. "Oh, and cereal. But that's all."

Zeus nodded. "You three are dismissed." The three gods left the throne room.

Athena, without looking over, asked, "What are you making us do, Father?"

"Right on point, as always, daughter. You six—Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, and Artemis—are not only going to be stuck in a school now, but you will be teaching in one. To be precise, a college."

"Where?" Artemis asked. "How?"

(A/N: I'm making up a college here. It may be real. It may not be. I have no clue. If it IS real, I don't own it, and I haven't been in college before, so it'll go like how I write it!)

"There is a new college opening in New York. I've put in your résumés, and you have already been accepted into teaching. It is called _Atlantic Coast Academy _

"What will we be teaching? Our names?" Apollo asked.

"You will soon find out." Zeus said. "As for when, it will be the beginning of next school year."

"OOH! This is just a chance for me to make some romance!" Aphrodite squealed.

"I don't think so, Aphrodite. As of the first day there, your ability to do godly things are gone. Ares will still be strong, but not Captain America; Athena still basically the same; Poseidon no longer controlling water, but still attached to it; Artemis still able to shoot long distance and persuade girls not to like men, yet unable to recruit those to the hunt and take out of the hunt or hit perfect target; Apollo still able to speak only the truth, but also given the will to lie. You Aphrodite, will be able to persuade people to date, but not use your "love magic" or whatever you're calling it these days."

"That sounds like torture!" Poseidon said.

"Well, you deserve it." He said.

Finally, Athena looked over. She looked at Poseidon and said "This is all your fault,"

Poseidon stood up and yelled at her. "My fault? You could've stopped me!"

"You know what," Athena said, standing up. "You just stay away from me, okay? I've had it with you."

Zeus quieted them. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed. "Stop the fighting right now. One more disagreement between you two, you two will be doing much more than teaching classes!"

Poseidon and Athena sat down.

"Besides," Zeus said. "All of you will have to get along for this. If even one of you fails, you all do. This is not just a one-on-one punishment now. It's a group effort. You proved that you wanted to be treated as kids. Now you are."

A/N: And…there you go! Here's the sneak peek for _Everything about You_ (Yes, it has romance in it! It will please BOTH Pothena and Non-Pothena fans…I hope)

"_Holy Hera," Apollo said._

"_This place is huge!" Athena said. "Would you look at the architecture? I mean, look at this thing! It's…it's perfect! It's even—look at the columns! They're just like my Parthenon's!"_

_Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "It would be better pink or purple."_

_Poseidon shrugged. "Green. Anyways, let's get inside. We have to set up our _classrooms_."_

"_Why did we get stuck with this? We were getting along better!" Apollo said._

"_Because we were having the tiniest bit of fun," Ares told him._

"_Zeus ruins everything." Poseidon mumbled._

_*BOOM!*_

"_And now it's raining. Thanks a LOT, Poseidon." Athena grumbled as she walked inside._

"_What's got her panties in a twist?" he asked._

_Artemis looked at him. "Really? She's still mad at you, you know. Men. Don't even get the smallest hint." She shook her head as she followed the fuming goddess inside the large building._

_This could not possibly be fun._

A/N: hehehe…we'll see about that! Anyways, I hope you guys will read the sequel! It WILL be better (and LONGER) than this one! I'm sad Punishment is over, but now I can focus on _Everything about You_ and my new story, also! I'll explain it in a later chapter of EAY.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


End file.
